Nuevo VS Antiguo
by rocioam7
Summary: ¿Cómo es que ocurrió esto? Una guerra justo frente tuyo mientras cumplías tu horario laboral en Freddy Fazbear Pizza poniendo en riesgo tu vida.
1. Primer día de trabajo

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Importante: Spoiler! Ya sé que al final del juego Freddy Fazbear Pizza cierra, y vuelven a inaugurarlo años después (El primer juego) pero este fanfic se basará como si aún seguirían abiertos incluso después de Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Summary: ¿Cómo es que ocurrió esto? Una guerra justo frente tuyo mientras cumplías tu horario laboral en Freddy Fazbear Pizza poniendo en riesgo tu vida.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 1 Primer día de trabajo

Scarlett Abyles, una chica de 19 años, delgada, ojos de color blanco (Ya que utiliza lentes de contacto), cabello largo de un tono marrón oscuro, uñas pintadas de plateado y un poco gótica en su estilo, buscaba un empleo que fuese emocionante, que demuestre lo capaz que ella podía ser, no le importaron los terribles rumores que se hablaban de aquel sitio, donde comentaban que ciertos animatrónicos actuaban agresivos durante la noche.

Observando el periódico del día al fin encontró lo que buscaba, el artículo donde solicitaban un nuevo guardia nocturno para el local de Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Sabía que podría ser arriesgado, siempre se decía que los guardias desaparecían al trabajar por algunos días allí, sin duda muchos dejaron de ir por este motivo, bajando considerablemente las ganancias, en especial cuando se produjo la desaparición de los 5 niños y la mordida que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos cuantos días... Esto le había puesto nerviosa, pero aún así quería seguir adelante.

Se dirigió al local, aún se podían ver a algunos clientes en las mesas, pero no veía a ninguno de los animatrónicos a su alrededor, sin importarle se presentó a la oficina, donde se encontraba el dueño; tras unos minutos de charla éste le entrega a Scarlett un contrato, advirtiéndole que lo lea detenidamente para su seguridad, ella lo hace pero se detiene en una parte en específico... "Freddy Fazbear Pizza no se hace responsable por la muerte o desmembramiento de la persona...". La chica suspira con aire de resignación preguntándose si es posible que estuvieran exagerando... además decía que era OBLIGATORIO cumplir las noches designadas, las cuales eran 6, y una 7 si ella estaba dispuesta; en esos momentos de silencio, finalmente ella asiente con su cabeza, y con dudas firma el contrato. Su nuevo jefe le entrega su nuevo uniforme y le da todas las indicaciones necesarias, le comenta sobre la "Cabeza de Freddy" para sobrevivir la noche, que se le será entregada durante su turno, pero él se había olvidado de comentar algo sumamente importante...

Aún faltaban algunas horas para comenzar, por lo que se retiró de la oficina, regresando a su pequeño departamento, el cual ella mantenía. Scarlett era de las chicas que siempre ansiaban la libertad y la independencia, pero esta última decisión que había tomado podría ser una gran equivocación.

Llegando a su departamento, sus dos amigos la detuvieron, la saludaron como siempre lo hacían, ella los saludó también, le preguntaron que hacía en Freddy Fazbear Piazza, ya que mientras la buscaban la vieron entrar allí, y todos sabían que no era su tipo de lugar, realmente a Bianca, una chica de 17 años, ojos color celeste y pelo rubio no le interesaba mucho ese hecho pero a Daniel, el mayor del grupo, con 20 años, ojos color marrón oscuro y cabello negro tenía una gran curiosidad...

Daniel: ¿Qué hacías en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, Scarlett? A tí nunca te gustó ese lugar... siempre diciendo que era infantil y una que otra tontería...

Scarlett: ¿No escucharon todo lo que ocurrió en ese sitio? Muertes... desapariciones... la mordida de hace unos días...

Ambos se quedaron con una cara de temor, solo negaron con la cabeza.

Scarlett: Ya veo... Bueno, entonces les será una sorpresa que les cuente que hoy mismo solicité el empleo homicida conocido como "Guardia nocturno"

Ahora sus expresiones eran de horror absoluto, se acercaron más hacía ella, mostrando preocupación.

Bianca: ¿Por qué hiciste eso si sabías que es tan peligroso? (A gritos)

Scarlett: Buscaba emosión en mi vida, y no me importa si la pierdo en el intento.

Daniel: No digas esas cosas, ¡no queremos perderte! Eres nuestra amiga, y no nos iremos hasta que regreses al lugar pidiendo tu renuncia.

Bianca asintió con la cabeza... y Scarlett lo negó.

Scarlett: El contrato que firmé decía claramente que sin importar qué, debo presentarme 6 noches, la 7 es opcional.

Daniel/Bianca: ¡Eso no puede ser posible!

Scarlett: No importa lo que hagan, yo lo decidí y lo cumpliré...

Siguió caminando, dejando en Shock a sus amigos, llegó a su departamento, ingresó y vió que solo faltaban unas cuatro horas para que todo comience, decidió irse a descansar lo antes posible para recuperar energías, sin duda su primer noche iba a ser estresante de cierta forma.

Su reloj tocó que ya eran las 11:40 pm, con mala gana apagó su despertador dándole un golpe, pero sus energías regresaron cuando recordó para qué debía despertarse, ¡Era el momento de iniciar su primer día de trabajo en un lugar que tiene mucho de que hablar, Freddy Fazbear Pizza!. Se levantó de golpe de su cama, cuando ya tenía todo preparado se dispuso a ir; tardó unos cuantos minutos ya que estaba a unas cuadras pero llegó antes de las 12:00, Scarlett vio a su jefe en la entrada, haciéndole indicaciones para que pase de una vez a trabajar... sin duda no era una persona muy amable... por último, antes de que cerrara las instalaciones le dijo "Ah! por cierto, cada noche escucharás un mensaje grabado de nuestro antiguo guardia... creo que se llamaba Jeremy, hubo uno después de él, pero fue despedido en su primer día... que patético... bueno espero que eso no te pase a tí, suerte en tu primer día... no mueras" esto último le daba nervios a la chica, pero no fueron sus últimas palabras... "Casi se me olvidaba... tienes que darle cuerda a la caja de música que se encuentra en Prize Corner, porque si se detiene y sale... esa cosa... bueno no terminarás bien... cuídate" Scarlett quería preguntarle más de esa -caja de música- pero la puerta fue cerrada prematuramente sin que ella pudiera hacer algo...

Scarlett: (Suspirando) ¡Puedes hacer esto! Aunque... ¿A qué se refería con esa caja de música? (Diciéndose a sí misma en voz moderadamente alta)

Pasó nerviosa por los pasillos, esperando no encontrar a nadie aún, por suerte llegó sin problemas a la oficina, donde ella podía divisar un ventilador, unos papeles y un vaso (Seguramente con agua o algún líquido para hidratarse durante esa pesada noche) sobre una mesa, detrás de ésta estaba su asiento, donde se ubicaría posiblemente en resto de la noche. Apenas unos minutos estando sentada se empezó a reproducir la grabación anteriormente nombrada...

"¿Hola... me escuchas...bueno si estas aquí es porque aceptaste trabajar como guardia nocturno... sé que no es muy importante pero me llamo Jeremy, yo era el guardia antes que tú... y me están obligando a grabar estos mensajes (Esto último en voz baja), Ok... primero debo decirte según las reglas de la empresa... "Bienvenido a tu nuevo y emocionante trabajo en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, no nos hacemos responsables por daño de la persona o de la propiedad... Bla bla bla..; a decir verdad no debiste aceptar este empleo, es muy probable que mueras en el intento... te diré que te estarás enfrentando a 11 animatrónicos dementes que intentarán asesinarte todas las noches que estés aquí... últimamente me he encontrado con un tal Golden Freddy que nunca me deja en paz... ejem... lo importante es que cada noche que pases, más activos serán... la primera noche es un poco tranquila, pero no durará para siempre... cada vez que te encuentres con... algo colócate la máscara de Freddy... revisa ambas salidas de aire... utiliza de forma precavida tu linterna...una cosa más siempre debes revisar y dar cuerda de forma remota a la caja de música que se encuentra en Prize Corner... créeme no querrías que esa marioneta... creo que lo llaman The Puppet venga a por tí... ¿Verdad?... bueno eso es todo por hoy... suerte! "

Scarlett escuchó cada una de sus palabras, preguntándose tarde ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido como pedir empleo aquí? Se dispuso a seguir los consejos del antiguo guardia y continuar. Pasaron las primeras 3 horas, nada estaba fuera de lo normal, podía ver a los "Toy" en su sitio, pero le intrigaba lo que se encontraba en Parts/Service, parecían ser... ¿¡OTROS animatrónicos!? nadie le había contado sobre eso... pero en la grabación decía "11 animatrónicos" eso le hizo pensar que tal vez eran esos que estaban rotos en el suelo de aquella área... pero aún así ella contaba solo 10, faltaba uno... y lo recordó... "Golden Freddy" ¿Quién dijo que era? no lo podía ver en ninguna cámara... eso le preocupaba, en ese momento revisó Prize Corner y se dio cuenta que le faltaba más de la mitad de la cuerda a la caja de música, de forma rápida, pulsó de forma remota el control de la caja de música al máximo.

Scarlett: "Uff, eso estuvo cerca..." (Se dijo en voz baja)

Poco después escuchó un ruido proveniente de una de las salidas de aire... revisó las cámaras para casi saltar hacía atrás, a punto de caer de su silla al ver a Toy Bonnie acercarse a ella, prendió las luces para verlo a su derecha, se puso la máscara de Freddy, temblando un poco al ver como éste salía y se movía frente a ella, observándola, pero tras unos segundos, que parecieron horas para ahora la asustada de Scarlett se había ido... Una vez a salvo, se quitó la máscara solo para caer de rodillas al suelo, con ganas de gritar...

Scarlett: ¡Por qué acepté este maldito empleo! Soy realmente una estúpida, me creí experta en algo que no conocía y voy a morir por ello... yo no decía en serio que no me importaba arriesgar mi propia vida... solo lo dije por ser engreída... (Casi llorando)

De repente apareció en el monitor de las cámaras de seguridad una especie de símbolo... que se iba tornando rojizo...

Scarlett: Uh NO! LO OLVIDÉ!

Decía mientras revisaba de donde provenía el símbolo... ¡era el aviso de que la caja de música se estaba por detener! Ella vio como The Puppet estaba ya casi fuera de su caja, con la linterna lo iluminaba mientras daba cuerda justo antes de que llegara su fin...Scarlett miraba horrorizada como era la apariencia de este animatrónico, de hecho era completamente diferente a los demás... era delgado, demasiado, de color blanco y negro, pero lo más le impresionaba era su sonrisa... era escalofriante. Un descuido más y él saldría, pero de todas formas seguía sin poder moverse... no debía ser un problema, por ahora. Bajó las cámaras, todo aparentaba estar bien, y solo faltaba una hora para salir de una buena vez de esta pesadilla, siguió revisando las cámaras, vió a Toy Chica, pero no se acercaba a la oficina, Scarlett no resistía verla sin sus ojos y el pico, sin duda se veía muy diferente a como lucía en el escenario. Volvió a dar cuerda a la caja de música, pero cuando regresó la vista a la oficina no estaba sola, no era ninguno de los que había visto antes, era... como un oso, parecido a Freddy Fazbear... pero de un color dorado. Él solo se le quedó mirando en su clásica posición desplomada en el suelo, pero no hizo nada más que analizar a la nueva guardia nocturna... hasta que tocaron las 6:00 am, el momento entre ambos fue de solo unos segundos hasta que sonó la alarma del fin de su turno, tranquilizándola al ver que ese animatrónico dorado había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, asustada se dirigía hacia la salida donde se encontró con su jefe, quien le decía "Que bueno que es verte de nuevo... ¿Seguiste los consejos verdad? ¿Tuviste algún problema en tu primera noche?"

Scarlett: Digamos que lo pasé terrible... casi me mata esa marioneta y... justo antes de que terminara mi turno apareció un Freddy versión dorada o algo así... ¿Quién es exactamente?

El hombre se limitó a dar respuestas... "tú misma descubrirás todo, yo no soy en indicado de contarte nada, y recuerda, firmaste el contrato, así que no importa qué, esta noche te presentarás nuevamente al trabajo ¿Ok?"

Scarlett asintió molesta, ya no quería trabajar más, pero es cierto, había firmado y esto recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Hace tiempo que tenía esto planeado pero no tenía tiempo para escribirlo ¬¬<p>

De hecho tardé unas 3 horas en esto.. espero pronto subir el segundo capítulo.

Atte rocioam7 :3


	2. El inicio del caos

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore. (En este capítulo aún no)

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

En este capítulo nombraré a "The Mangle" como su género no está definido aún, según la Wiki... haré que sea un personaje femenino, ademas se supone que aparece en "Ladys Night"

Reviews:

pinkierose230502 Tienes razón y yo tambien leo ese tipo de historias XD

Shinoby Nehory Gracias :3

nekochan Gracias por comentar, y por supuesto que seguiré con mi historia ^^

Disculpen si no vi alguno, recién estoy aprendiendo la temática...

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 2 El inicio del caos

Después de haber pasado su primera noche en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, Scarlett ya se había arrepentido de tomar el empleo de guardia nocturno, de hecho abandonó todas sus expectativas de ser "La chica valiente e independiente" que deseaba ser, ya que sabía que era probable que muriera en cualquiera de las siguientes noches, estaba aterrada, solo pensaba en escapar, ir a otro país o incluso continente si era necesario, pero no podía, no solo porque perdería todo lo que había logrado tener, también por carecer de los recursos requeridos para realizar ese loco plan. Ella se encontraba ahora en el comedor de su departamento, con las manos en la cabeza, desesperada, sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla o hacer algo para detener lo que ya era demasiado tarde de deshacer. Con aire de resignación observó el reloj que tenía puesto, eran las 14:21 pm, debía ir a descansar para poder sobrevivir su próxima noche, pero a su vez quería salir de su hogar para disfrutar sus posibles "días" de vida... ese pensamiento le daba pena, ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus familiares y amigos si algo le sucediera?, ella nunca fue muy cercana a sus padres, pero sabía que les rompería el corazón si esto pasara, por lo que antes de ir a acostarse, llamó al número de Daniel para pedirle un favor...

Daniel: Ehhh.. ¿Hola? (Respondiendo el teléfono)

Scarlett: Hola, soy Scarlett... necesito que me hagas un gran favor... (Lo dice con tono al borde de nervios)

Daniel: ¡Por supuesto! pero... ¿Qué ocurre que hablas así? (Esto último lo dice desanimado)

Scarlett: Hoy trabajaré nuevamente en Freddy`s... si me llega a pasar algo... si "desaparezco"... por favor avísale a mis familiares, en especial a mis padres.

Daniel: ¡Por favor, no regreses allí! Valora tu vida y...

Scarlett: (Interrumpiéndolo) Por favor, sabes que no tengo opción... solo haz lo que te pedí... te lo ruego, eres mi mejor amigo con quien puedo confiar...

Daniel: (Haciendo una pausa) ... Está bien...lo haré.

Scarlett: Gr-gracias Daniel.

Scarlett colgó la llamada, y ambos, en sus respectivos lugares quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo ocurrido. La chica se dirige a dormir algo antes de que todo empiece de nuevo... otra noche de pesadilla, pero esta tendría algo que la diferenciaría de cualquier otra.

El reloj despertador sonó, ya casi era la hora; se levantó, vistió, organizó y colocó en una mochila cosas que le podría llegar a ser útil, como vendas, una linterna (De repuesto a la que tenía en el trabajo) una botella con agua, y lo último una barra metálica que esperaba no tener que utilizar para defenderse... pero de todos modos ella no creía que sería muy útil ante esos animatrónicos...

Cuando llegó a su destino, vio que su jefe estaba otra vez esperándola, pero tenía una expresión temerosa, ella se acercó con curiosidad.

Scarlett: ¿Por qué esa cara, jefe? (Con tono de broma)

Jefe: Esto es serio... y te involucra, últimamente han habido conflictos entre los nuevos y los antiguos animatrónicos.. seguramente los viste en Parts/Service, son los viejos modelos, queríamos reformarlos para hacerlos funcionales de nuevo... pero eran muy feos, por eso los tenemos guardados allí, utilizando sus piezas cuando sean necesarias, pero algunos guardias anteriores a ti habían dicho que éstos últimos eran capaces de moverse durante la noche, yo no lo creía posible, pero ahora mismo vi con mis propios ojos que era cierto, sin importar lo dañados que están siguen caminando y...

Scarlett: (Lo interrumpe) ¿Pero qué es lo que lo tiene tan nervioso?

Jefe: Eso mismo estaba por decir... no me interrumpas. Lo que pasa es que en esta semana ambos bandos se comportan raro, más bien agresivos entre sí y nadie sabe la razón, por lo que te advierto que desde ahora estés más atenta a cada movimiento de cualquiera de ellos... tal vez puedas notar que hay algunos de los nuevos animatrónicos que poseen partes rotas... todo por culpa de estos conflictos, perderemos muchas ganancias en volver a repararlos... no te pido que evites esto, pero si que tengas el doble de cuidado de tí misma... solo espero que nadie nos denuncie por esto... podría ser el fin de este magnífico lugar si esta guerra no termina...

Scarlett: No se preocupe... me cuidaré lo mejor posible, e intentaré superar esta noche... la verdad que no quiero morir aquí ni a manos de esos robots...

El hombre asiente dejándola sola en la entrada, después de un rato recordando todo lo anterior nombrado... ¿Una guerra entre animatrónicos? ¡Que locura!, se decía a ella misma mientras ingresaba.

Llegó a la oficina sin problemas, mirando su reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 12:26 am, le sorprendió cuanto había durado la charla con su jefe y que aún ninguno de ellos se había movido hacía su oficina. Mirando las cámaras se desesperó al notar que ninguno de los "Toy" estaban en su sitio, los buscó hasta que lo encontró, estaban muy lejos de su oficina, ella se cuestionaba ¿No era que la función de estos robot dementes era atraparme y asesinarme?... ¿Qué hacen en Prize Corner?, dio un salto repentino al escuchar que se reproducía la grabación de la noche...

"¿Ho-Hola?... noches dos, es bueno saber que sobreviviste tu primera noche... normalmente en esta ocasión se moverán más frecuentemente y un mayor número de ellos... como "The Mangle", apodado así ya que está toda desarmada... también Foxy aparecerá en el pasillo, para evadirlo, solo debes iluminarlo y se irá. Ah! y nunca te olvides de la caja de música, estoy seguro que hay algo muy extraño en esa marioneta... si sobrevives a la siguiente noche te hablo de nuevo, adios!"

La grabación se detiene, ¿The Mangle? se pregunta en voz baja; ilumina el pasillo para notar a Foxy delante de ella, de forma rápida lo ilumina como fue aconsejada y éste se va, ella suspira de alivio y regresa a las cámaras, los nuevos animatrónicos seguían en Prize Corner, no se movían de allí, a su vez se encontraban muy cerca de la caja, donde estaba encerrado The Puppet. Ella no podía escuchar nada a pesar de ser de última tecnología las cámaras de seguridad, con audio incluido... pero aún así, pareciera que las bocas de éstos se movieran, como si estuvieran conversando, pero ella no podía oír absolutamente nada. Cambió la cámara a Parts/Service, estaban los originales, incluso Foxy con ellos en una especie de ronda, al igual que la ocasión anterior, no se podía escuchar nada, pero se podían ver los movimientos que hacían. Esto dura casi 2 horas, Scarlett ni siquiera revisaba las cámaras, total ninguno se movía, hasta que escuchó un apenas audible sonido proveniente del pasillo que se conectaba con la oficina, antes de que pudiera comprobar con la linterna que se situaba ahí, se escucharon ruidos en las salidas de aire, en ambas. Comenzó a encender luces por todos lados, vio a Toy Freddy y a The Mangle en el pasillo, a Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica por las salidas de aire, Se colocó lo más rápido que pudo la máscara de Freddy. pero se le fue arrebatada de golpe por Toy Freddy, quien estaba frente a ella mirándola, hizo indicaciones a los demás para que la rodearan, Scarlett estaba por tener un infarto cuando uno de ellos habló...

Toy Freddy: Sujétenla, debemos evitar que siga dando cuerda a la caja de música para que The Puppet sea liberado de su prisión.

Todos asintieron mientras cada uno sujetaba a la chica aterrorizada, ella no quería que la marioneta saliera, desde que comenzó el trabajo todos le advertían que era muy extraño y peligroso, sin dudas, esos momentos en los que los "Toy" estaban en Prize Corner, era para formular un plan para que The Puppet sea libre y acabara con ella... pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué él y no cualquiera de los otros animatrónicos?. Al no poder ser vigilada, la caja se estaba acabando, hasta que llegó a su fin y comenzó su melodía rápida que ponía nerviosa a Scarlett, quien se encontraba inmóvil en esa situación.

Scarlett: (A punto de llorar) ¡No quiero morir! ¡Suéltenme por favor, solo quiero salir de aquí!

Al escucharla, Toy Bonnie le hizo un signo para silenciarla...

Toy Chica: Silencio, él esta a punto de llegar, pero nuestro plan no era liberarlo para que te matara, niña estúpida.

Scarlett: ¿Eh!? Entonces por qué...

Fue silenciada cuando Toy Chica le tapó la boca con una de sus manos...

Toy Chica: Solo guarda silencio, y cuando llegue The Puppet quédate sentada en la silla.

Aún con varias dudas, ella asiente con la cabeza, deteniendo sus lágrimas, y termina sentándose como Toy Chica le había ordenado. A los pocos segundos apareció la marioneta, Scarlett lo miró asustada mientras él se acercaba al grupo, todos le dieron lugar mientras se corrían, dejando a la chica inmovilizada por el miedo frente al animatrónico...

The Puppet: Así que tu eres la guardia de noche en esta semana... no llegaste en un buen momento, ya que hoy mismo empezará nuestro plan para destruir de una vez por todas a esos viejos modelos...

Scarlett aún impresionada intenta hablarle pero se le presentan nervios...

Scarlett: ¿P-por qué quieren eliminarlos? ¿Y no me harán daño...?

The Puppet: Normalmente matamos a los guardias nocturnos pero... por ahora no te dañaremos, por lo menos los "Nuevos" no estoy seguro de los "Antiguos", además necesitamos una... "Carnada" para atraer a los antiguos... (Esto último lo dijo con una risa macabra)

Scarlett: No ¡NO! pueden hacerme eso, no los quiero atraer, me matarán y...

Se detuvo cuando la marioneta se acercó de golpe, con su rostro demasiado cerca al de ella, aún con esa expresión que le helaba la sangre...

The Puppet: Será mejor que no me cuestiones... o nosotros mismos te asesinaremos, te aseguro que atraer a los viejos modelos será más fácil que enfrentarnos a nosotros.

Scarlett: ¿Pero por qué los quieren destruir? (Insiste en su pregunta)

Toy Freddy: ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

The Puppet: ¿Deseas saberlo? Está bien te lo diré, esos 5 animatrónicos antes eran humanos... las almas de 5 niños habitan en sus interiores, y soy yo el culpable por devolverlos a la visa a esos niños. admito que me había dado "lástima" cuando alguien los asesinó, por eso hice eso... pero hace unos días ellos nos comenzaron a atacar para que también estemos encerrados en Parts/Service al igual que ellos... posiblemente están celosos que estemos de servició, ellos no recuerdan si quiera el gran favor que les hice al darles sus vidas de cierta forma, nunca me lo agradecieron.

Scarlett: Pero tal vez sea porque no querían revivir como animatrónicos...

The Puppet: Tal vez... pero no tienen derecho a rompernos... por ejemplo... (Hace una señal para llamar a Baloon Boy) observa a BB, ayer le destrozaron uno de sus brazos...

Scarlett lo observa y en efecto, tenía uno de los brazos rotos, el que anteriormente sostenía los globos, y de éste colgaban algunos cables que hacían chispas...

The Puppet: Hoy BB no fue autorizado a cumplir su función en el turno día, esto lo decepcionó, y peor aún, como había dicho anteriormente, fue trasladado a Parts/Service junto con los modelos defectuosos...

Scarlett: Esto es terrible...

The Puppet: Por eso me convertí en el líder de los nuevos animatrónicos, por eso te sujetaron para que yo pudiera salir... Ahora deber ir a por ellos, que te sigan hasta aquí para terminar de una vez por todas este problema...

Scarlett: Es-espera es que no...

Ella estaba siendo empujada por la marioneta para que fuese de una vez a Parts/Service, pero eso no iba a ser necesario, ya que los 4 modelos antiguos estaban justo en el pasillo, y al frente del grupo su líder... Golden Freddy.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo... otra vez tardé más de 3 horas en terminarlo... se nota que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir. ¬¬<p>

En el siguiente capítulo empezará la guerra entre los Nuevos VS Antiguos :3

¿A quién dan su voto, a los "Nuevos" liderado por The Puppet; o a los "Antiguos" al mando de Golden Freddy?

Hasta yo me entuciamo con la historia, como si yo fuera la lectora y no la escritora XD

Hasta el episodio 3º, adios ^^

Atte rocioam7


	3. Mentes perversas

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Este capítulo hace referencias a muchas teorias, tanto mias como la de la Wiki, tengan en cuenta esto. :3

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews:

pinkierose230502 No se consideraría "aliados" pero no la dañarán... o eso es lo que The Puppet dijo.

nekochan Ya veremos quien ganará en los siguientes capítulos :3

Shinoby Nehory A favor de Foxy eh? :D

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 3 Mentes perversas

Scarlett se detuvo en seco al ver a los viejos modelos de los animatrónicos frente a ella, The Puppet soltó a la chica, dejando que se aparte de la escena.

The Puppet: Veo que no fue necesario utilizar a esta humana para atraerlos a la oficina. (Comentario dirigido al otro grupo)

Golden Freddy: ¿Creías que siempre estaríamos encerrados allí sin hacer nada al respecto?

The Puppet: Mira quien habla... yo siempre estoy obligado a permanecer en esa caja en Prize Corner, solo de vez en cuando salir si estoy de servicio o si se le olvida a un guardia nocturno darle cuerda...

Golden Freddy: Pero estás en buen estado y todos nosotros pudriéndonos en el olvido.

The Puppet: Ni siquiera eres real físicamente, eres algo así como una alucinación.

Golden Freddy: Eso es porque mi traje fue desechado desde que el asesino lo utilizó...

The Puppet: Pero todos ustedes se han olvidado quién originalmente les regresó la vida cuando esa tragedia ocurrió...

Foxy reaccionó mal ante esas palabras, se dirigía a atacar a la marioneta pero Old Freddy y Old Bonnie lo detienen a la fuerza...

Old Freddy: No es el momento, Foxy

Foxy se calma, por lo que lo liberan de su contención.

Golden Freddy: ¿Se ven felices siendo animatrónicos desmantelados y encerrados una eternidad en Parts/Service? Por tu culpa ellos se ven obligados a tener conciencia de todo esto, incluyéndome a pesar de ser solo una visión distorsionada de la realidad.

The Puppet: No es mi culpa que los humanos los obliguen a estar allí. yo solo les quería dar otra oportunidad de vida... pero al no saber apreciar mi regalo... nosotros los desactivaremos de una vez.

Golden Freddy: No si lo hacemos antes que ustedes, y una vez destruidos en su totalidad, nos repararán y seremos recordados de nuevo, como en nuestra ubicación anterior.

Scarlett los observó, ella tenía miedo a intervenir pero se sintió obligada a responder a lo último que dijo Golden Freddy...

Scarlett: Disculpen... pero Golden Freddy, mientras pasé estos dos días de trabajo, mi jefe me contó la razón por la que no los quieren reparar y...

Golden Freddy se acerca a la chica, con menos de un metro de distancia, ella se queda inmóvil al estar asustada.

Golden Freddy: Dime más... (Con una voz que pondría a cualquiera nervioso)

Scarlett: Mi j-jefe me dijo que las versiones antiguas no eran muy amigables en apariencia... y no convenía seguir gastando en ustedes ya que no se verían bien ante los niños... por eso los "Toy" están aquí y ...

Fue interrumpida cuando Golden Freddy la empujó bruscamente, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Golden Freddy: Así que para los humanos no somos más útiles por nuestra apariencia ¿Verdad? (Con un tono sombrío)

The Puppet: Ahora sabes exactamente la razón, regresa a Parts/Service.

Golden Freddy: Y tú regresa a Prize Corner.

Golden Freddy hizo silencio y se dirigió a The Mangle, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, es atrapada por su cuello (Donde carecía de su traje) y fue lanzada con gran fuerza hacía el escritorio de la oficina, produciendo un sonido metálico al estrellarse en éste. Intentó escapar, pero el oso dorado la empujó contra la mesa, ahora sujetando su cabeza original (La que tiene el traje). Golden Freddy observó a la guardia, quien aún seguía en el suelo en estado de shock...

Golden Freddy: ¿A tí te parece que esta atrocidad de cables se puede llamar "Adorable o apta para estar con los niños? En especial ella, que tengo entendido que su trabajo es estar con los más pequeños. (Refiriéndose a The Mangle)

Toy Freddy intenta liberar a su compañera, pero fue empujado por Golden Freddy, quien mirándolo dice...

Golden Freddy: No adelantes tu turno, todos ustedes desaparecerán... pero primero acabaré con este zorro blanco, ¿Cómo es que ella está de servicio, incluso si provocó la mordida de hace unos días...?

Scarlett no sabía que ella la había provocado... ¿Cómo es que seguía de servicio?. The Mangle comenzó a chillar más alto con su ruido de radio cuando el oso dorado empujó con una de sus manos la cabeza del animatrónico... Al ver esto, The Puppet no pudo resistir su ataque, colocó sus largos brazos en el cuello de Golden Freddy, intentando quitarse su cabeza, no solo la de su traje, también romper su conexión de circuitos...

¿Cómo es ésto posible? ¿No era que Golden Freddy era una alucinación? pero ahora él era capaz de lastimar a otros físicamente, como si tuviera un cuerpo... Scarlett no podía permanecer con esa duda...

Scarlett: ¿Cómo puedes tocar a los demás? ¿No eras una alucinación Golden Freddy?

Ambos animatrónicos detuvieron su pelea, el oso dorado dejó a The Mangle libre y la marioneta se apartó.

Golden Freddy: Mi cuerpo original fue destruido, pero mi presencia es tan poderosa que si lo deseo puedo aparecer en un cuerpo artificial, y a su vez desvanecerme de un momento a otro. Esa también es la razón por la que no tengo ojos.

The Puppet: Es por eso que eres difícil de eliminar... pero no creas que yo soy solo otro animatrónico normal, tengo mayor fuerza y resistencia que el resto.

Golden Freddy: Eso lo voy a comprobar por mi cuenta... vamos comencemos, pero ¿Te parece si hacemos un "Trato"?

The Puppet: ¿De qué clase? (Con un tono serio)

Golden Freddy: Cada uno con su otra versión, es decir...

Old Freddy VS Toy Freddy

Old Bonnie VS Toy Bonnie

Old Chica VS Toy Chica

Old Foxy VS The Mangle

Y por último yo contra tí, Líder VS Líder, Golden Freddy VS The Puppet...

Scarlett: Parece que se olvidaron de BB... mejor para él... (Pensando)

Una vez dicho esto la marioneta aceptó, al igual que el resto.

Golden Freddy: Pero una cosa más... cada uno tendrá su propia habitación para luchar... y nadie puede intervenir, de ninguna forma... ¿Entendido? y sería mejor que fuese por turnos, así será más divertido de ver y nosotros los líderes, lucharemos al final... (En este momento hizo una risa muy parecida a la de Freddy en el FNAF1)

The Puppet: Estoy de acuerdo pero no eres el único que hace las reglas, y yo dictaré una, ¿Ves a esa humana? Ella hará el papel de intermediaria...

Scarlett al ser nombrada saltó de golpe, quería negarlo pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Golden Freddy: ¿A qué te refieres como "Intermediaria"? (Pregunta inclinando aún más su cabeza de como siempre se le ve)

The Puppet: Ella será capaz de entrar en el área de lucha para dar una ayuda al animatrónico que tiene más desventaja... como arrojarle alguna clase de arma, como instrumentos metálicos... etc así éste último tendrá otra oportunidad de pelear.

Golden Freddy: ¿Tienes tanto miedo que tu equipo pierda para que esta guardia te ayude? (Riendo con una expresión de superioridad)

The Puppet: Lo dije pensando en tu grupo... (Con un tono ambisioso)

A Golden Freddy no le gustó su respuesta...

Golden Freddy: Ya me hartaste, marioneta de porquería, solo espera a nuestra batalla, solo observa como los viejos modelos destruiremos a los nuevos, uno por uno.

Toy Bonnie: Oso desgraciado, no llames así a The Puppet...

The Puppet: No te rebajes a su nivel, pronto los borraremos y no dejarán ni un rastro.

Toy Bonnie asiente y retrocede unos pasos...

Golden Freddy: Bien... ¿Qué te parece si los primeros son Old Freddy VS Toy Freddy?

La marioneta le da una mirada a Toy Freddy y éste asiente...

The Puppet: Él está de acuerdo, será el primer encuentro, y va a ser en Show Stage.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo empezará el combate de los Nuevos VS Antiguos...<p>

Pobre Scarlett... al final se va tener arriesgar en todo esto. _

Den su voto a cada animatrónico ¿Quién ganará o será destruido en cada uno de los encuentros? :3

Atte rocioam7


	4. La luz entre las sombras

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 4 La luz entre las sombras

Todos se dirigían a Show Stage, donde empezaría el primer combate para determinar el futuro de cada grupo de animatrónicos, los primeros serían Old Freddy y Toy Freddy, los espectadores tomaron cada uno un lugar en la sala, y la pelea sería justo en el escenario, lo iban a aprovechar; Scarlett tenía su ubicación "especial" para estar lista cuando tenía que cumplir su función de "mediadora" entre ambos contrincantes, ella se oponía a esto, no quería involucrarse en nada, pero tanto The Puppet como Golden Freddy la obligarían a hacerlo, de lo contrario, al oponerse posiblemente moriría. Una vez listos en el escenario, cada uno en un extremo a cierta distancia, Toy Chica dio la señal para que comiencen (Ella era la encargada de hacerlo hasta que llegara su turno). El primero en reaccionar fue Toy Freddy, quien arremetió contra la versión más antigua, golpeándolo con sus brazos, los cuales al ser de un buen material, lograron atravesar el traje de Old Freddy en la zona del pecho, dejando a descubierto su endoesqueleto. Old Freddy tenía ciertas desventajas, al estar en malas condiciones por mucho tiempo, sin ningún tipo de mantenimiento. Sin embargo no se quedó atrás, mientras el Toy intentaba seguir con su estrategia, éste lo empuja violentamente haciendo que chocara contra la pared en el fondo del escenario, ésto ralentizó a la versión más nueva, dejándolo expuesto por algunos segundos, Old Freddy no desperdició el momento, mordiendo con sus fuertes dientes la base de una de las extremidades superiores del oponente, arrancándolo en el proceso, Toy Freddy se desesperó al perder su brazo derecho, en estos momentos se parecía a Old Bonnie, sin un brazo y con varios cables colgando, haciendo chispas por la mala conexión de éstos. Con ira, se arrojó contra Old Freddy, haciéndolo caer al suelo, con sus piernas le desgarraba el rostro, no solo su traje, también pedazos de metal provenientes de su endoesqueleto salían literalmente volando hacía todas partes, perdió la visión de uno de sus ojos, pero con el que le quedaba, Old Freddy logró patear a su otra versión en el pecho, alejándolo de él. Logró levantarse con dificultad, se podía ver la mitad de su cara destruida, con su pecho al descubierto sin su traje, Old Freddy sabía que estaba perdiendo, tenía verguenza de admitirlo, pero necesitaba ayuda, entonces recordó que la humana era la "Intermediaria", entonces le hizo una señal a Golden Freddy, éste la comprendió de inmediato y llamó a la humana...

Golden Freddy: Oye, humana! Ayuda a Old Freddy en algo...

Scarlett: ¿Cómo en qué? (Mirando a su alrededor)

Golden Freddy: Busca algo que sirva como arma... una barra de acero o ¡lo que sea!

Buscó hacia todos lados, logró encontrar una especie de sierra, pero no de las eléctricas... ella se dirigió donde estada el oso dorado.

Scarlett: ¿Ésto servirá? (Muestra la sierra a Golden Freddy)

Golden Freddy: Supongo que sí... tírala donde está él...

La chica se lo arroja a Old Freddy, ella no quería seguir viendo esta masacre entre robots, pero era obligada a hacerlo; Old Freddy al recibir la sierra, lo primero que intenta es inmovilizar al Toy, para de una vez por todas lograr su plan, pero se le da vueltas, cuando antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Toy Freddy, patea una de sus piernas cayendo al suelo, soltando la sierra; Golden Freddy se impacienta, sabía las reglas, él mismo las dijo, nadie podía intervenir, pero quería subir y arrancarle la cabeza al Toy por estar ganando la pelea, a su vez odiaba a Old Freddy por estar perdiendo "¿Cómo es que esto pasa? ¡Somos los mejores animatrónicos! Deberíamos ganarles... seguramente es solo Freddy el perdedor, los demás venceremos a los nuevos modelos." En esto pensaba al ver el trágico desenlace, como la nueva versión le serruchaba la cabeza a su enemigo, mientras se retorcía en el suelo, pero los daños eran graves, y su maquinaria arruinada no lo dejaba moverse. Finalmente Toy Freddy consiguió la victoria, sosteniendo la cabeza de Old Freddy entre su mano no amputada. Éste festejaba su victoria, a pesar de haber recibido tantos daños, mientras los nuevos modelos lo hacían también, en especial The Puppet quien sabía que Toy Freddy no iba a ser derrotado ante un modelo inferior a los de ellos. Mientras tanto Golden Freddy no podía controlar su desprecio, Scarlett se percató de esto y se alejó lo más posible del oso dorado. La marioneta lo observó con desdén y con burla, como si le estuviera diciendo "Te lo dije, no nos vas a vencer nunca", esto llegó a hartarlo hasta que...

Golden Freddy: Old Freddy estaba demasiado dañado, por eso fue tan fácil... pero ahora verás, ¡Foxy! preséntate a pelear ahora mismo. (Con un tono lleno de ira)

The Puppet: ¿No te bastó perder a uno de los tuyos... ? Está bien, entonces Mangle, es tu turno, y no tengas piedad de ese zorro patético.

Golden Freddy: Esta vez, la ubicación será en Kid's Cove.

Mientras se dirigían hacía allí, Toy Freddy estaba muy preocupado al pensar qué es lo que harán con él cuando lo vean tan destrozado... la marioneta lo percibió e intentó animarlo...

The Puppet: Si estás nervioso por tu condición, no te hagas ningún problema, estoy seguro que los humanos pagarán tu arreglo, tú no eres chatarra con las versiones antiguas, ya verás que lo solucionaremos todos juntos.

Toy Freddy se alegró al oírlo, pero no fue el único en escucharlo...

Golden Freddy: Pierde las esperanzas oso impostor al Freddy original, serás enviado a Parts/Service y jamás te sacarán de allí... como lo hicieron con nosotros...

The Puppet: Se nota que tienes mucho rencor hacia los humanos.

Golden Freddy: Por eso mi espíritu sigue en esta maldita pizzería, nunca estaré en paz, hasta que los elimine a ustedes y... a todos los guardias nocturnos de ahora en adelante...

Scarlett escuchó la última frase... ella era la guardia contemporánea del lugar... sin duda Golden Freddy la intentaría matar en algún momento, sin lugar a dudas ella debía ayudar a las versiones "Toy" ya que por lo menos The Puppet había prometido que ninguno de ellos le haría daño alguno... pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si es la mediadora entre ambos grupos?, se lo preguntaba, la verdad es que ella no simpatizaba con ninguno de ellos, pero si debía elegir, iba a estar con los nuevos modelos por seguridad...

Cuando llegaron a Kid's Cove y se organizaron, ambos zorros se miraban de forma extraña, por lo que Golden Freddy fue el primero en notarlo. Chica hizo la señal de inicio, pero nada ocurrió, Foxy permanecía en su lugar y The Mangle sujeta al techo.

Foxy: Ninguno de los dos queremos pelear. (Lo dijo mientras ambos se acercaban)

The Mangle solo logró emitir su ruido de radio, quien nadie podía entender, seguramente diciendo lo mismo que el zorro rojizo...

Golden Freddy: Ya veo... no se quieren destruir mutuamente, pero eso se puede arreglar...

Ambos zorros animatrónicos se asustaron por sus palabras, eso no era bueno.

The Puppet: ¡No les hagas nada Golden Freddy, ellos son capaces de elegir no pelear!

Golden Freddy: Se supone que es una guerra a muerte, uno de los dos debe desaparecer de una buena vez, para ejercer su lugar de superioridad entre las nuevas o antiguas versiones.

The Puppet: Nadie debe obligarlos a esto, si lo desean pueden irse. (Esto último fue dirigido hacia ambos zorros)

Golden Freddy: ¡Otra vez intentando tomar el mando, te destruiré!

Golden Freddy desapareció de la vista de todos los presentes, pero la marioneta sabía que lo iba a atacar a él precisamente, entonces se puso a la defensiva, el oso dorado apareció detrás de éste, abriendo su fuerte mandíbula para romperle el cuelo a The Puppet, pero se percató a tiempo, esquivando el ataque, alejándose de él.

The Puppet: Como siempre, bien tramposo, ni siquiera es nuestro turno, y tú mismo dictaste las reglas...

Golden Freddy: Si yo lo deseo las modifico en un instante, podemos pelear ahora mismo, y que los demás se destruyan por su cuenta una vez que yo te deje en el suelo, separando tus piezas, comenzando por esos largas extremidades que tienes...

La marioneta se enfureció al oír sus palabras, pero él prefiere guardar para si mismo esas expresiones estúpidas como las que demuestra Golden Freddy.

The Puppet: Está bien, si tanto deseas morir, lo único que lamento es haber revivido tu espantosa alma en eso que eres ahora...

Golden Freddy: Error... solo debiste revivirme a mí... ya que soy el mejor de todos ellos... (Señalando a Foxy, Old Chica y Old Bonnie)

Los tres animatrónicos se miraron entre sí... solo para terminar observando a Golden Freddy con furia, mientras Foxy daba un paso adelante para responderle...

Foxy: Si crees que somos inferiores a tí, entonces te quedas solo, ninguno de nosotros pelearemos más con ellos. (Señalando a los Toy)

Golden Freddy: Como quieran, no los necesito, es más, una vez que termine con los nuevos... los destruiré también...

Justo en ese momento tocaron las 6:00 am, la finalización del turno de Scarlett, Golden Freddy desapareció de repente, la guardia se disponía a salir de esa pesadilla, pero fue interrumpida por Toy Freddy...

Toy Freddy: No estoy seguro si me van a reparar, pero por favor haz que arregle a Old Freddy, estoy muy arrepentido por todo esto, por lo que le hice, y más hora que ambos grupos se unirán... (Le entrega la cabeza de la antigua versión)

Scarlett: Yo también quisiera que lo arreglasen... pero creo que es demasiado tarde, mira ¡Es solo una cabeza! (Subiendo el tono de la voz)

Toy Freddy: En eso no te preocupes, solo está desactivado, sus recuerdos y conexiones más importantes se encuentran en la cabeza, si bien su cuerpo está completamente arruinado, se puede arreglar si se consigue un nuevo traje...

Scarlett: Lo intentaré, pero convencer a los dueños en gastar dinero en él será difícil, y yo aunque quisiera, no tengo tanto dinero para ayudar...

Toy Freddy: Por favor debes intentarlo... además tal vez su viejo endoesqueleto sirva aún, pero si se le hacen algunas modificaciones...

Scarlett asiente con la cabeza y se lleva consigo a lo que quedó de Old Freddy. Ella ve a su jefe en la entrada, rápidamente va hacía donde está...

Jefe: ¿Cómo pasaste esta noch-h...? ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESO? (Viendo la cabeza de Freddy)

Scarlett: Fue una noche terrible, los animatrónicos comenzaron una especie de guerra, pero solo Old Freddy y Toy Freddy se enfrentaron... y así quedó esta vieja versión..

Jefe: Espera, espera... ¿Dijiste también Toy Freddy? (Casi tenía un ataque cardíaco por los nervios)

Scarlett: Si, y no terminó bien, recibió varios daños pero...

La chica fue interrumpida, mientras el hombre le devolvió la cabeza de Freddy, mientras la empujó para ir corriendo donde deberían estar los Toy. Una vez que llegó a escenario, vio a Toy Freddy en su lugar habitual pero... ¡Le faltaba un brazo y tenía en mal estado su traje!. se arrojó al suelo de rodillas al ver la escena... la guardia de noche estaba detrás de él, sin saber como explicar lo ocurrido...

Scarlett: Intenté que pararán, pero soy solo una humana... ¿Qué podía hacer?

El hombre se reincorporó, levantándose del suelo, mirando fijamente a la chica...

Jefe: Sé que no es tu culpa, recuerda que yo mismo te hablé sobre esto... pero no creí que era para tanto. (Desesperado)

Scarlett: Pero de todas formas ya arreglaron sus problemas, antes de que tocaran las 6:00 am ambos grupos, los antiguos y los nuevos, decidieron juntarse... pero hay un terrible problema...

Jefe: ¿De qué hablas?

Scarlett: Un animatrónico llamado Golden Freddy es el problema... él es el que prometió destruirlos a todos, y a mí también... (Esto último le hizo sentir escalofríos)

Jefe: ¿Golden Freddy? ¿Te refieres a ese traje que desechamos hace poco por... lo que ocurrió con los niños?

Scarlett: Así es, y quiere vengarse por los grandes resentimientos que tiene hacía ustedes por desechar su traje.

Jefe: Pero... ¿Cómo será él un problema si no tiene cuerpo físico?

Scarlett: Nos dijo que no solo es una alucinación, también puede crearse un cuerpo físico si lo desea, y a su vez desaparecer, es muy peligroso... y ¡Por favor, no quiero volver más aquí como guardia nocturna, ya sé que firmé el contrato, pero se lo pido, despídame, no me pague si quiere, ni un centavo, pero déjeme irme de este lugar! (Suplicando)

Jefe: Lo haría, pero necesito que me ayudes en esto, vuelve esta noche y de alguna forma elimina a Golden Freddy.

Scarlett: ¡Pero si no sé como hacerlo, solo moriré!

Jefe: De todos modos debes cumplir el contrato, no puedes discutir nada al respecto...

Scarlett: Usted en un hijo de pu#/

Jefe: Dime como se te apetezca, no me llegan tus insultos, solo preséntate a trabajar como siempre...

Scarlett sabe que no tiene solución, deberá regresar otra vez, pero por lo menos quiere ganar en algo, antes de que el hombre se fuese, ella se coloca frente a él, mostrándole la cabeza de Freddy...

Scarlett: Seguiré arriesgando mi vida, pero solo con una condición, o me iré de aquí, y no me importa si me denuncia o lo que sea...

Jefe: ¿Con qué condición? (Con una mirada curiosa)

Scarlett: Quiero que le des mantenimiento a Old Freddy y a los otros animatrónicos rotos que están guardados en Parts/Service, también a Toy Freddy y a todos los que se encuentren de alguna forma afectados a causa de Golden Freddy...

El hombre analiza la propuesta detenidamente, hasta que asiente con la cabeza...

Jefe: Pero elimina a Golden Freddy para siempre... e intenta no destruir el lugar junto con él...

Scarlett acepta, le entrega la cabeza de Old Freddy, y éste se la lleva a su oficina, pero antes le dice a la chica que guarde a Toy Freddy en Parts/Service, junto con BB, ya que no podría estar de servicio por un tiempo. Ella se dirige a Show Stage, donde se encontraban Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica y Toy Freddy, se movieron al verla entrar en la habitación, deteniéndose justo al frente del escenario.

Scarlett: Toy Freddy, me dijeron que tienes que ir a Parts/Service...

Toy Freddy lo sabía, pero aún así se reflejaba pánico en su rostro, solamente bajó de su ubicación, dejando solos a sus dos compañeros de banda, mientras seguía a la chica hacía Parts/Service. Scarlett abre la puerta, donde se pueden ver las versiones anteriores y a BB, pero Toy Freddy se detiene.

Scarlett: Sé que ninguno quiere terminar allí, pero solo será durante un tiempo, logré convencerlos para que los arreglen, ¡A todos!.

Toy Freddy: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo lograste? (Entusiasmado)

Scarlett: Digamos que hice un trato un tanto suicida con mi jefe... y tenemos que eliminar a Golden Freddy.

Los animatrónicos de Parts/Service la escuchan y salen para saber más al respecto...

Old Bonnie: ¿Escuché bien? ¿Nos arreglarán a nosotros también? (Sorprendido)

Scarlett: Así es, pero debemos derrotar a Golden Freddy... ¿Saben cómo?

Old Bonnie: Solo podemos dañarle cuando tiene su cuerpo físico, pero si se muestra como una alucinación, es imposible...

Scarlett: Será complicado de lograr... (Desanimada)

Old Chica: ¿Qué pasará con Freddy? Sé que es ahora solo una cabeza pero...

Scarlett: Me dijo que también lo arreglarán, pero no estoy segura si conservará todos sus recuerdos.

Old Bonnie: Creo que estará bien, después de todo, lo que resultó dañado fue uno de sus ojos y cuello, pero su base de memoria... creo que está intacta.

Scarlett: Toy Freddy me había dicho que no le dañó esa parte... ¿No es así? (Mirando al animatrónico)

Toy Freddy: Así es... se puede reparar.

Old Chica: ¡Me hace feliz saber eso!

Scarlett: Lo que sí... es probable que a ustedes, los modelos más antiguos, les cambien en su totalidad sus trajes, para que además de nuevos sean más... amigables.

Todos se miraron entre ellos detalladamente...

Old Chica: Eso es cierto... miren a Bonnie, sin cara y sin un brazo... jeje

Old Bonnie: Mira quien habla, la que no tiene ninguna de sus manos y un pico tan abierto que podría entrar mi cabeza ahí... jajaja

Foxy: Dejen de hacer chistes, esto es serio...

Scarlett: Toy Freddy, quédate aquí junto a ellos, hasta la noche y que ademas sea mi turno... como siempre. Y preparense para luchar con Golden Freddy, también les avisaré a los otros animatrónicos sobre esto...

Fue a Show Stage, y Kid's Cove para avisarles sobre el plan, y finalmente fue con The Puppet a Prize Corner. Entrando al pequeño cuarto, observó la enorme caja que estaba contra la pared, era la primera vez que la veía fuera de las cámaras, encendió las luces ya que el lugar le parecía demasiado tenebroso en la oscuridad, le dio cuerda a la caja, para que la marioneta sea libre para conversar con éste, The Puppet saltó de golpe, haciendo que la chica de un salto de sorpresa, no esperaba que fuese así su salida. La marioneta se le quedó viendo hasta que...

Scarlett: Vine a avisarte sobre el pan que tenemos los demás animatrónicos y yo para derrotar a Golden Freddy y necesitamos de tu ayuda...

The Puppet: Por supuesto que ayudaré, no tolero a ese monstruo en forma de oso... ¿Cúal es el plan?

Scarlett: Old Bonnie me dijo que es vulnerable cuando se presenta con su cuerpo físico, así que hay que aprovechar esa oportunidad...

The Puppet: Ya estaba enterado de eso, pero él puede desaparecer cuando lo desee...

Scarlett: De todos modos, debemos idear un plan para lograrlo.

The Puppet: Está bien, pero el problema es que en estos precisos momentos no podemos, por lo menos los que estamos de servicio, dile a los que se ubican en Parts/Service que piensen en algo...

Scarlett: Lo haré, pero ustedes también intenten hacer algo...

La marioneta asintió y se guardó nuevamente en la caja que tanto desprecia, no tenía otra opción que seguir allí... Scarlett sabía que odiaba estar encerrado allí por lo que intentaría hacer algo al respecto... Mientras tanto se fue a Parts/Service contándoles el plan, para finalmente retirarse del local a su hogar, para poder descansar, antes de que llegue su tercer día en el horario laboral y para que empezara la verdadera guerra contra Golden Freddy.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el 4º capítulo...<p>

Todos contra Golden Freddy... ¿Quién ganará?

Hasta el próximo episodio :3

Atte rocioam7


	5. Desesperación compartida

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews:

Shinoby Nehory Gracias, y en los siguientes capítulos cambiaré algunas cosas tambien :D

pinkierose230502 ¡BB y su nuevo plan de conquistar el Mundo! sería buena idea XD

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 5 Desesperación compartida

Mientras dormía, los recuerdos que tenía Scarlett hacía Golden Freddy se manifestaban en formas de pesadillas, más de una vez se había despertado de golpe al verlo en sus sueños, como verse perseguida y ser dañada por éste, sin que nadie acudiera a su ayuda... ya le había ocurrido más de 4 veces y por esta razón perdió sus deseos de seguir en su cama, no quería volver a tener otra pesadilla, por lo que se levantó, a pesar que recién marcaban las 15:13 pm en su reloj. La chica decidió salir de su departamento, para despejarse un poco... en el camino encontró a sus dos amigos, quienes se alegraron al verla en una pieza...

Daniel: ¡Me alegra verte de vuelta! ¿Cómo la pasaste en tu segunda noche?

Scarlett: Terrible... hubo una guerra entre los animatrónicos... pero al final, todos se opusieron a uno solo de ellos, hoy mismo deberemos luchar contra él.

Bianca: ¿Cómo que "Deberemos"? ¿Estás incluida en esto?

Scarlett: Así es, me obligarán lo más probable...

Daniel: ¡Entonces esta noche iremos contigo!

Bianca emocionada asiente con la cabeza...

Scarlett: ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡Morirían!

Daniel: No podemos dejarte sola en esto, ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos? Incluso si debemos arriesgarnos...

Bianca: Además... no acabas de decir que solo es uno.

Scarlett: ¡Pero es Golden Freddy!

Daniel: ¿Quién es él? Una copia barata del Freddy original supongo... (Riendo un poco)

Scarlett: Es un traje versión dorada de Freddy, parece que es único en su clase, pero el problema es que es una especie de alucinación viviente...

Bianca: ¿Cómo es eso?

Scarlett: Él puede crearse un cuerpo físico temporal, y después desaparecer en la nada...

Bianca: Suena aterrador... ¿Cómo lo derrotarán entonces?

Scarlett: Me contaron que cuando posee ese cuerpo artificial, es vulnerable... y The Puppet, puede separar su alma si es derrotado...

Daniel: Entonces cuenta con nosotros, nos reuniremos ahí cuando sean... ¿Las 23:50 pm?

Scarlett asintió, se separaron para retornar a sus departamentos para descansar... sería una noche difícil.

El día transcurrió, ya era la hora, y todos se aproximaban a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, se reunieron antes de llegar a la entrada, donde estaba el jefe de Scarlett esperando...

Jefe: ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? (Al ver que ella no estaba sola)

Scarlett: Insistieron en venir... ¿Hay algún problema?

Jefe: Si ellos mueren esta noche, tendré varios problemas, siganme si desean quedarse...

Los tres siguieron al hombre hasta su oficina, donde sacó dos contratos...

Jefe: Si quieren quedarse, firmen las condiciones, (Señalando los documentos)

Scarlett: ¿Es el mismo que me dio a mí?

Jefe: Algo similar... solo que es para no hacerme responsable si se dañan o mueren...

Scarlett: Es decir, sin paga.

Jefe: Por supuesto, no necesito más que un guardia de noche.

Daniel: No importa, total solo queremos ayudar a nuestra amiga ¿No es verdad Bianca?

Bianca: Lo que dijo es cierto.

Se acercaron y firmaron los papeles, una vez hecho esto, el hombre los guardó bajo llave en uno de los cajones del escritorio y se disponía a irse, cuando llegó a la salida, dio media vuelta para desearles buena suerte en esa noche.

Daniel: Ok, vamos entonces.

Llegaron a la oficina, pero no estaba nadie allí...

Scarlett: Tal vez están en Parts/Service o en Prize Corner, ustedes quédense aquí mientras los busco...

Ambos asintieron, y se acomodaron en la habitación, Bianca ocupó la silla de la guardia, mientras Daniel revisaba los papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Scarlett fue primero a Parts/Service y no estaba nadie allí, fue después de un rato a Prize Corner, solo para encontrar la caja, donde se hallaba encerrada la marioneta, le dio cuerda para que fuese libre, lo cual resultó como esperaba y como si hubiera sido la primera vez, dio otro salto que la hizo caer al suelo cuando The Puppet salió de golpe de su caja. Él la observó y comenzó a reír un poco.

The Puppet: ¡Otra vez lo hiciste! No puede ser que te sorprendas como si fuese la primera vez...

Scarlett: ¡Es que sales de golpe! ¡Y el ruido es tremendo!

The Puppet: ¡Ni los niños que vienen a verme se asustan como tú!

Scarlett: Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres?... ¿Dónde están los otros animatrónicos?

The Puppet: Me había olvidado que no sabías nuestro plan.

Scarlett: Pues cuéntame...

The Puppet: Nos dividimos, cada uno a una habitación diferente, excepto Parts/Service y la oficina, de este modo si Golden Freddy se presenta, el que se encuentre en la misma zona dará aviso al resto, para reunirnos nuevamente.

Scarlett: ¿Y si aparece en esos cuartos no vigilados?

The Puppet: Alguna vez va a aparecer, es muy orgulloso de sí mismo, por eso puede atacar en cualquier momento.

Scarlett: ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que la oficina está sin vigilar? ¡Oh NO!

The Puppet: ¿Qué ocurre?

Scarlett: Esta vez, no vine sola, traje a mis dos amigos, y están solos en la oficina.

The Puppet: ¡Debemos apurarnos! Es probable que los ataque ya que son simples humanos...

Scarlett: Les advertí que no vinieran, ¡Hasta firmaron un contrato donde aclaraba que nadie se iba a hacer cargo si les pasa algo!

Dicho esto, ambos abandonaron Prize Corner y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a la oficina, y en efecto, Golden Freddy estaba allí, el supuesto plan había fracasado por culpa de Scarlett, quien ahora observaba como su amigo Daniel estaba siendo desgarrado por el oso amarillo, le estaba torciendo uno de los brazos, el chico emitía gritos apagados porque su atacante le había tapado su boca con una de sus manos, no había rastro de Bianca, lo más probable era que al ver la escena corriera a esconderse.

Flashback:

Daniel y Bianca estaban aburridos en este momento, su amiga se había ido a buscar a los animatrónicos, y no tenían nada que hacer mientras tanto. Pero de repente, apareció una sombra por el pasillo. Daniel recordaba lo que le había dicho Scarlett en su clase para "sobrevivir la noche en Freddy`s", tomó la linterna e iluminó donde estaba la sombra, vio con horror una cabeza color dorado gigante en medio del pasillo.

Daniel: ¡Corre, creo que es ese Golden Freddy!

Bianca recién se había percatado de su presencia ya que Daniel le dijo que corriera, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró por uno de las salidas de aire a oscuras, ya que no se habían encendido las luces y no se detuvo hasta llegar al otro extremo, que era Party Room 2, no podía ver nada, hasta que tropezó con el aviso de "Precaución" por estar húmedo el suelo, gritó al sentir como alguien le sujetaba los hombros.

Bianca: ¡Ayudenme! (Gritando)

Toy Bonnie se encontraba junto a ella, intentando calmarla...

Toy Bonnie: Tranquila... pero ¿Quién eres exactamente?

Bianca: Soy una amiga de Scarlett, la guardia de este lugar.

Toy Bonnie: Está bien, sujeta mi mano, te llevaré con ella, lo mas probable que esté con The Puppet.

Bianca acepta la ayuda, pero se tropieza más de una vez por pisar mal por donde caminaba, estaba completamente oscuro.

Mientras tanto en la oficina, Golden Freddy saltó directo hacía Daniel, el chico intentó soltarse pero le fue imposible por la fuerza que tenía el animatrónico. Éste colocó una de sus manos en el brazo izquierdo del muchacho y lo comenzó a retorcer, antes de que Daniel pudiera gritar fue silenciado por la otra mano del oso dorado.

Golden Freddy: Si guardas silencio lo haré más rápido y tu sufrimiento acabará pronto (En un susurro espeluznante)

En ese momento llegaron Scarlett junto a The Puppet para observar la escena,

Fin del Flashback.

Scarlett: ¡Déjalo ir!

The Puppet: Suéltalo, esta es nuestra pelea, además no es un guardia nocturno.

Golden Freddy: Este humano está aquí, y es de noche, para mí es un guardia de noche.

Los ojos de Daniel se cerraron por tanto dolor que sentía al ser su brazo destrozado por su atacante. Finalmente se escuchó un ruido en toda la habitación, sin duda proveniente del brazo del chico. Golden Freddy lo suelta en ese momento, Daniel cae al suelo, inconsciente, mientras Scarlett lo observa horrorizada.

Scarlett: ¡No, Daniel! (Comienza a desesperarse)

Golden Freddy: Se lo tenía merecido por venir aquí durante mi turno... (Mirando despectivamente el muchacho)

The Puppet: ¡Ya te haz pasado maldito!

Scarlett: ¿Y qué le hiciste a Bianca?

Golden Freddy: ¿Hablas de la chica que lo acompañaba? Salió corriendo por una de las salidas de aire...que cobarde, abandonar a su amigo aquí conmigo jaja (Ríe maliciosamente)

Scarlett hace un expresión de desprecio al oso dorado, éste último la observa con burla.

Scarlett: Iré a buscar a Bianca y a los demás para que nos ayuden... ¿Puedes mantenerlo ocupado por un tiempo? (Hablando bajo para que solo la marioneta la escuche)

The Puppet: Si, creo poder hacerlo, ve lo más rápido que sea posible. (Con el mismo tono)

Golden Freddy se les queda viendo, pero cuando se da cuenta que la humana se estaba por ir, se lanzó contra ella, pero antes de que lograra llegar a tocarla, la marioneta lo atacó, tirándolo al suelo mientras ella seguía su camino por el pasillo.

Golden Freddy: ¡No dejaré que se reúnan todos para estar en contra de mí, aprovecharé este momento para destruirte a tí primero!

The Puppet: No lo lograrás, yo te di la vida miserable que tienes, y si lo deseo te la quitaré de nuevo.

Golden Freddy: Inténtalo... si puedes. (En este momento se hace trasparente)

The Puppet tiene nervios al ver esto, Golden Freddy es inmune mientras tenga esa condición semi-trasparente, sin embargo éste le puede dañar sin ninguna dificultad, pero es solo temporal esa situación, en algún momento deberá retornar a su estructura física.

Mientras tanto Scarlett buscaba a los animatrónicos en las diferentes habitaciones. Después de unos minutos, se había reunido con la mayoría, pero aún faltaban Bianca y Toy Bonnie.

Scarlett: ¿Nadie sabe donde se han metido esos dos?

Todos los presente negaron al desconocer la respuesta, la chica se decepciono al no tener la solución, pero BB la detuvo.

BB: ¿Ya revisaste los baños?

Scarlett: ¡No lo hice, gracias BB!

Se fue corriendo hasta los baños, hasta que los encontró a ambos allí, escondidos.

Scarlett: ¿Pero que rayos están haciendo en este lugar?

Flashback:

Bianca: ¿A dónde me llevas?... ¿Y quién eres? (Un poco asustada)

Toy Bonnie: Estamos buscando un lugar seguro, no conviene ir a Prize Corner ya que es una zona muy pequeña, te llevaré a Kid's Cove, donde debería estar The Mangle, por cierto mi nombre es Toy Bonnie,

Bianca: ¿Toy Bonnie?

Ella no lo había conocido anteriormente, no sabía si confiar en él o no, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? ella se había metido en todos esos problemas al querer estar en Freddy Fazbear Pizza durante la noche, y se lo habían advertido, pero como siempre no hizo caso. Seguía caminando a oscuras cuando sintió un suave golpe contra su pecho, el animatrónico la había detenido.

Bianca: ¿Qué sucede Toy Bonnie? (Con voz baja)

Toy Bonnie: No estamos solos, eso es malo... no hagas ningún ruido.

Bianca: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Toy Bonnie observó que justo en la entrada de Kid's Cove, se encontraba una sombra con la forma de Freddy.

Toy Bonnie: Shadow Freddy está delante de nosotros. (Susurrando)

Bianca no comprendía quien era ese tal "Shadow Freddy" pero prefirió seguirle la corriente a su compañero. Ambos retroceden para buscar otro refugio, pero esta vez el animatrónico ve a Shadow Bonnie de espaldas hacía Parts/Service.

Toy Bonnie: Tampoco podemos ir allí... no hagas ruido.

En ese momento Toy Bonnie levanta del suelo a la chica, para llevarla en sus brazos mientras ella se quejaba en un sonido apenas audible mientras se movía un poco.

Toy Bonnie: No te muevas o nos verá... (Con voz baja)

Bianca obedece, mientras ambos entran en uno de los baños para refugiarse de los enemigos.

Toy Bonnie: Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que mejore la situación,,,,

Fin del Flashback.

Toy Bonnie: Nos estabamos escondiendo de las versiones sombra de los animatrónicos...

Scarlett: ¿Versiones sombra?

BB: ¡Esto es malo! ¡Otra vez ellos! y hay una cosa más...

Scarlett: ¿De qué hablas BB?

BB: No quiero hablar de _eso_...

Toy Freddy: Está hablando de Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie y... su otra versión.

Scarlett: ¿Existe otro como él?

Toy Freddy: Es parecido, pero con diferentes colores.

Toy Bonnie: Son una clase extraña de alucinaciones, parecidas a Golden Freddy.

Scarlett: ¡Entonces pueden materializarse! ¡oh no! (Asustada)

Toy Freddy: Tenemos que continuar, debemos reunirnos con The Puppet.

Scarlett: ¡No! Se me había olvidado (Mientras coloca sus manos a la cabeza)

Toy Freddy: ¿Qué habías olvidado?

Scarlett: ¡Él está peleando con Golden Freddy en estos momentos!.

Toy Bonnie: ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Vamos rápido!

Todos se dirigen a la oficina, sus expresiones cambian de mal a peor cuando ven la escena.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí este capítulo, gracias por su apoyo, que me dan ganas de continuar la historia. ^^<p>

¿Qué habrán visto en la oficina para que empeore la situación? ¡Será revelado en el siguiente episodio!

¿Los amigos de Scarlett necesitarán terapia si sobreviven esta noche? XD

Y... ¡Golden Freddy deja a los guardias en paz y no jodas más! ¬¬

Cuando termine este fanfic haré posiblemente una versión cómica de "Cómo sobrevivir en Freddy Fazbear Pizza como un guardia nocturno" :3

Atte rocioam7


	6. Un reencuentro emotivo

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

En este capítulo hablo según mi perspectiva a ciertos personajes, y la alucinación de BB con otros colores lo llamaré "Shadow BB" (Para que formase parte del grupo con las otras versiones sombra) y será un personaje masculino, no femenino como se decía "Balloon Girl" en la wiki. (Rumores)

Reviews:

pinkierose230502 Si que son muy buenos amigos por hacer todo eso ¿Alguien lo haría en la vida real? Si es igual a five nights at Freddy`s... yo si XD

Natalie Nightray Gracias por tanto apoyo :3

franci10001 No hagas publicidad de tus trabajos en los míos, no es muy justo que digamos. ¬¬

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 6 Un reencuentro emotivo

En frente de ellos se encontraba Golden Freddy sujetando el cuerpo de Daniel, aún inconsciente, amenazándolo de muerte si hacían algún movimiento. The Puppet no era de interesarse mucho por los humanos, pero no quería que nadie muriera injustamente.

The Puppet: ¡Déjalo ir, no utilices a ese humano como escudo! Es muy bajo hasta para tí...

Golden Freddy: Si alguien hace algo, él morirá. (Sujetando el cuello del adolescente)

Scarlett no sabía que debía hacer, Bianca estaba en shock ya que era una chica muy sensible, no toleraba esta serie de situaciones violentas.

Toy Freddy: ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

The Mangle emite un ruido, pero nadie es capaz de comprender ya que suena como una transmisión de radio distorsionada.

Toy Bonnie: The Mangle quiere decirnos algo...

Toy Freddy la observa, parece indicar algo donde se encontraba Golden Freddy, el resto también dirigieron su mirada hacía él, y detrás de éste, surgieron Shadow Freddy y Shadow Bonnie, quienes sujetaron al oso dorado arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta que lo forzaron a atravesar una de las paredes de la oficina, desapareciendo. Golden Freddy se quejaba en esos momentos, sin entender la razón por la que no lo dejaron asesinar al muchacho. Todos los presentes, excepto The Puppet quedaron sorprendidos por ver la escena.

Scarlett: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde se lo llevaron?

The Puppet: Parece que a las versiones sombra no les agrada Golden Freddy...

Scarlett: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué querrían intervenir en esto?

The Puppet: Las versiones sombra, como ya se había comunicado anteriormente, son mucho más que alucinaciones, casi idénticos a Golden Freddy, pero nunca dañaron ni tampoco son sus propósitos lastimar a las personas, ni siquiera a otros animatrónicos, solo son curiosos, por eso a veces los guardias nocturnos los pueden llegar a ver en algún momento mientras cumplen su horario... pero es probable que al ver que una alucinación, como Golden Freddy, rompe sus ideologías de "no dañar a nadie", bueno... podrían llegar a intentar eliminar a los que se impongan a eso...

Scarlett: ¿Entonces pueden ser nuestros aliados?

The Puppet: Podría ser eso, aunque creo que trabajarán por su cuenta, sin solicitar nuestra ayuda.

Scarlett: Eso no importa mucho si nos ayudan a derrotarlo.

Toy Freddy: ¿No deberíamos ayudar a tu amigo que está inconsciente? (Señalando al chico)

Scarlett: ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Debe encontrarse terrible, vamos a ayudarlo.

Toy Bonnie observa a Bianca, a pesar que todo terminó hace unos minutos, ella seguía en shock, apenas si parpadeaba.

Toy Bonnie: ¿Te encuentras bien? (Le toca el hombro)

Bianca: ¡Ah! S-si... estoy bien. (Reacciona de golpe)

Toy Bonnie: Ven conmigo a Game Area, te ayudaré para que te distraigas un poco. (Mientras le sonrie)

Bianca: Esta bien. (Un poco deprimida)

Mientras ellos iban a Game Area, los demás ayudaban a Daniel, vendando su brazo izquierdo, el cual ahora estaba roto por culpa de Golden Freddy, esperando a que despertara. El animatrónico dorado había desaparecido entre las sombras y no se lo veía por ningún lado. Scarlett caminaba junto con la marioneta para preguntarle algunas dudas.

Scarlett: ¿Es posible que ya lograran eliminarlo?

The Puppet: No lo creo, a pesar de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos, Golden Freddy es mucho más poderoso que las otras versiones sombra, es posible que al estar concentrado en su tarea, él no se percató de esas presencias, por lo que se lo llevaron fácilmente al no estar preparado para hacer alguna reacción.

Scarlett: Estaría feliz con tal de que lo pudieran debilitar un poco...

Mientras tanto, cuando Bianca y Toy Bonnie llegaron a Game Area, el animatrónico le mostró la habitación iluminándola con la linterna que tenía, donde habían carteles muy coloridos, muchos globos y algunas atracciones, pero a Bianca no le llamaba la atención lo último ya que era para niños.

Bianca: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Toy Bonnie: Creí que esta habitación te podría interesar, después de todo tiene muchas cosas que ver... aunque siempre me intrigó una cosa en especial... (Mientras observaba el carrusel)

Bianca: ¿Y qué es? (Con curiosidad)

Toy Bonnie: Se supone que nosotros los "Toy" somos los que estamos en servicio, sin embargo, colocaron en este lugar este carrusel con la forma de los antiguos animatrónicos... aunque si los van a arreglar, será diferente.

Bianca: Cuando ellos estén de servicio también, este carrusel tendrá más sentido ¿Verdad? (Con una sonrisa)

Toy Bonnie: Nunca me imaginé que seríamos tantos en un mismo sitio...

Bianca: A mi me parece lo suficientemente grande para todos.

Toy Bonnie: Te diré un secreto... ¿Puedo confiar en tí?

Bianca: ¡Por supuesto que si!

Toy Bonnie: Esta bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie... tengo miedo de ser olvidado cuando seamos tantos... ahora como estamos solo los "Toy" soy el único con la forma de un lindo conejo azul cielo... pero si Old Bonnie es arreglado... si les agradara más a los niños...y...

Bianca: ¡Detente! ¡No pienses así! No importa si está otro animatrónico en forma de conejo, tú siempre serás único en tu estilo y muchos te querrán por ser así...

Toy Bonnie: Gracias, Bianca. (Mientras la observa)

Bianca: No pienses en eso y... ¿No era yo la que necesitaba quitarse la cara triste? (Con una expresión burlona)

Toy Bonnie: Eso es cierto. (Riendo un poco)

Bianca: ¿Qué esperamos entonces? ¡Vamos!

Bianca corría por la habitación, Toy Bonnie iba tras ella con la poca luz que emitía la linterna.

Toy Bonnie: ¡Vas demasiado rápido! ¡Baja un poco la velocidad! (Le gritaba mientras corría detrás de la chica)

Bianca: ¡No seas tan lento! (Riendo un poco)

Ella estaba divirtiéndose demasiado, corría rápidamente mientras se alejaba del animatrónico azul cielo, por esta razón la luz era cada vez menos visible, ya que ambos se estaban separando. Toy Bonnie era capaz de ver en la oscuridad, como todo animatrónico, pero Bianca no, ella estaba muy distraída para darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia una sombra apenas reconocible, tropezando con ella.

XXX_ Pero ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!

Una voz desconocida sonó delante de la chica, quien había terminado en el suelo por el choque. Toy Bonnie al escuchar todo ese ruido fue hasta allí, iluminando con su linterna donde se encontraban las dos figuras juntas, vio a Bianca y a...

Toy Bonnie: ¡¿Shadow BB?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! (Sorprendido)

Shadow BB: ¡Buscando a mi otra versión! ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Estoy aburrido...

Era muy parecido a BB, pero los colores estaban alterados, eran más bien azul con un tono violeta y sus ojos eran rosados, Bianca lo miró con detalle, hasta que recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que era otro Balloon Boy al que había conocido anteriormente...

Bianca: ¡No eres BB! ¿Eres su otra versión? (Alejándose)

Shadow BB: Tranquila, no soy agresivo... aunque los guardias se asustan un poco al verme a veces debajo de sus escritorios en la oficina. (Se ríe al recordar esos momentos)

Bianca: ¿eh? ¿Cómo que debajo del escritorio...? (Confundida)

Toy Bonnie: Ya habías escuchado que estas sombras son muy curiosas y aparecen en lugares y en tiempos indebidos... por lo que siempre asustaron a los guardias.

Bianca: Scarlett no me mencionó nada sobre tí. (Mirando a Shadow BB)

Shadow BB: ¿Scarlett? ¿Quién es ella? ¡Quisiera conocerla! ¡Me encanta conocer nuevos amigos! (Emocionado)

Toy Bonnie: Ella es la nueva guardia... pero no estoy seguro si quisiera conocerte...

Shadow BB: ¿Por qué no? (Triste)

Toy Bonnie: Apenas si se acostumbró a nosotros, no se si quisiera conocer a los sombra, porque podría tener mala impresión por culpa de Golden Freddy...

Shadow BB: Esa alucinación nunca aceptó nuestras reglas... siempre quería dañar a la gente.

Bianca: Golden Freddy fue atacado, y forzado a ir con tus compañeros sombra... ¿Sabes que le hicieron?

Shadow BB: A mí nunca me dicen nada... en la mayoría de los casos estoy solo.

Bianca: Espero que lo eliminen de una buena vez... (Con furia en sus palabras)

Shadow BB: Se nota por tu voz que le guardas mucho rencor ¿Qué te hizo?

Bianca: No a mí, sino a mi amigo Daniel, le destrozó uno de sus brazos el desgraciado... hasta nos amenazó con romperle el cuello si alguien se movía siquiera para hacer algo. Solo quiero que desaparezca y nos deje en paz...

Shadow BB: Eso será difícil de lograr, él es más fuerte que el resto de las alucinaciones, incluyéndome...

Toy Bonnie: Regresemos a la oficina, tal vez están preocupados por nosotros... pasó más de una hora desde que vinimos aquí...

Shadow BB: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? (Mientras abrazaba a Bianca con una cara de niño llorón que nadie podía resistir XD)

Bianca: De acuerdo, vamos...

Mientras iban los tres de vuelta a la oficina, se encontraron a BB en el pasillo, de un segundo a otro, Shadow BB saltó sobre su versión original, éste al ver su versión sombra estaba a punto de gritar...

Shadow BB: ¡Deja de tenerme miedo niño tonto! (Entre risas)

BB: ¡NO! ¡Aléjate! ¡Me da terror ver un clon mio!.

Shadow BB: No soy un clon, ya que somos animatrónicos tonto...

BB: ¡De todos modos eres casi igual a mí!

Shadow BB: ¿Solo por eso me estuviste evitando todo este tiempo?

BB: También porque todos nos confundían... ¿Te olvidaste de eso?

Shadow BB: ¿Es importante para tí que nos vean iguales?

BB: ¡Pues si! ¡Quiero ser único entre los animatrónicos!

Shadow BB: En parte lo eres... yo soy una alucinación nada más...

BB: ¡Pero por tu culpa, los guardias siempre escapaban de mí!

Shadow BB: ¿Por qué crees que es mi culpa? ¿No será por esa risita macabra que siempre haces cuando te acercas a la oficina?

BB: ¡Mi risa es muy amigable!

Shadow BB: Si tu lo dices... (Riendo)

BB: ¡Digo que es tu culpa por asustarlos al aparecer de un momento a otro debajo de la mesa! ¿No sabes que eso puede matar de susto a cualquiera?

Shadow BB: Solo quería observar de cerca a los nuevos, y darles una bienvenida... pero me iba cuando revisaban las cámaras ya que me decía... "Seguramente me vieron y no me saludaron siquiera, que malos que son... me iré entonces".

BB: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Shadow BB: Si... yo solo quería amigos nuevos, pero al final siempre me quedo solo... (Triste)

Bianca lo mira con lástima, se acerca a él mientras le toca uno de sus hombros...

Bianca: Si quieres, puedo ser tu amiga (Mientras sonreía)

Shadow BB: ¿En serio? (Mejorando su ánimo)

Bianca: ¡Y no solo yo, estoy segura que tanto Scarlett, Daniel y los otros animatrónicos querrán ser tus nuevos amigos cuando te conozcan bien!

Shadow BB asiente feliz, mientras entraban a la oficina, la mayoría de los que la habitaban anteriormente se había ido, solo quedaron Scarlett, Daniel y The Puppet...

Toy Bonnie: ¿Dónde están todos? (Mirando a los alrededores de la oficina)

The Puppet: Se fueron a descansar... desde que Golden Freddy desapareció con las versiones sombra, no volvió a aparecer, deben estar en los otros cuartos dispersos, yo me quedé aquí para proteger a Scarlett y a Daniel si él regresaba por más.

Bianca: ¿Cómo está Daniel? (Dirigiéndose hacía él)

Scarlett: Se encuentra mejor, ya se despertó... pero está demasiado cansado para hablar, ya le vendamos el brazo, estará bien; dentro de poco, cuando termine nuestro turno, lo llevaré al hospital más cercano... pero esto debería funcionar mientras tanto.

Bianca: ¿Qué hora es?

Scarlett: mmmm, son las 4:53 am. (Mirando su reloj)

Bianca: Ufff... todavía falta una hora...

Scarlett se da cuenta de Shadow BB, quien estaba al lado del original... la chica parpadea algunas veces en un segundo...

Scarlett: ¡Estoy viendo doble! ¡¿Dos BB?! (Gritando)

Bianca: Él es la versión sombra de BB, es otra de las alucinaciones... pero es amigable, no le tengas miedo.

Shadow BB se aproxima a Scarlett, ella intenta no reaccionar ya que le da un poco de nervios...

Shadow BB: ¡Hola! Mi nombre en Shadow BB. (Alegre)

Scarlett: ¡H-hola! Eres muy...

BB: ¡Parecido a mí, ya lo se! (Interrumpe a la chica)

Scarlett: En realidad estaba por decir que es muy... amigable.

BB: No es necesario que mientas. ya se que lo pensaste...

Shadow BB: No empieces con tu complejo...

Scarlett: ¿Estás bien BB?

Shadow BB: Él quieres ser un animatrónico único... pero ya todos saben que yo soy solo una especie de alucinación...

BB se da media vuelta, para evitar seguir con esta incómoda conversación...pero a Bianca no le gusta que discutan, entonces se acerca a él, sujetándolo del brazo que estaba en buenas condiciones, ya que el otro había sido destrozado algunas noches atrás, durante una de esas peleas entre los nuevos y los antiguos modelos cuando aún no habían solucionado sus diferencias; él se dejó llevar, hasta que la chica lo colocó frente a su otra versión, esto no le agradó en absoluto...

Bianca: Deben solucionar este problema de una vez por todas...

Shadow BB: No quiero estar peleado contigo, después de todos somos como hermanos...

BB: (Suspira) Creo que estás en lo correcto...

En ese momento la versión sombra le ofrece una de sus manos, y BB la sujeta como una especie de trato para no seguir peleando por lo que son, y aceptarse mutuamente tanto sus grandes similitudes como alguna que otra diferencia. A Bianca le conmovió la escena y no pudo aguantar abrazar a los dos, ella era una chica muy emotiva, finalmente los conflictos entre ambos habían terminado en ese instante.

BB: ¡Es momento que te presentemos a los demás!

* * *

><p>Ah! no se por qué fui tan emotiva en este capítulo, debe ser porque hoy es año nuevo y hace unos días fue navidad ºuº<p>

¿Dónde terminó Golden Freddy? ¿Qué le hicieron las versiones sombra? ¿Aparecerá nuevamente para una venganza? posiblemente XD

Bueno, gracias por todo su apoyo y ¡Feliz año nuevo!, realmente no dormí hoy para escribir esto... Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio ¡Adios!

Atte rocioam7


	7. Una sorpresa desagradable

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

En este capítulo hablaré sobre una de las muchas teorías de la Wiki sobre la mordida del 87 y quien podría ser el asesino (Purple Guy), tal vez sea o no verdadera... pero me parece muy convincente por todas las pruebas que hay.

Reviews:

Natalie Nightray A mi también BB me molesta en el juego O_o y sobre actualizar rápido es porque tengo vacaciones y me entretiene escribir :3

Shinoby Nehory Por lo menos, en esta historia los dos BB son amistosos ^_^ no tanto en el juego XD

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 7 Una sorpresa desagradable

Shadow BB fue presentado al resto de los animatrónicos, la mayoría no lo habían visto nunca, ya que era solitario y pasaba desapercibido. Todos lo trataron amablemente para ganar su amistad, y éste estaba feliz de tener nuevos amigos que lo aceptaran como era, hasta BB original estaba contento de estar junto a él a pesar del pasado que habían tenido, pero ahora era diferente. Faltaban unos minutos para que tocaran las 6:00 am, por lo que Scarlett y Bianca se preparaban para salir, y para llevar a Daniel a un hospital cercano para que cuidaran de su brazo roto. Cuando llegó la hora, se despidieron de los animatrónicos y se dirigieron a la salida, cargando a Daniel entre las dos, como todas las veces, el jefe de Scarlett ya estaba esperando las nuevas noticias sobre lo que ocurrió durante la noche.

Jefe: ¿Pasó algo esta noche? (Esperando que nada fuera destruido, en especial los animatrónicos)

Scarlett: Las alucinaciones sombra se llevaron a Golden Freddy y no lo volvimos a ver durante las últimas horas...

Bianca: ¡Y él le rompió el brazo a nuestro amigo Daniel!

Jefe: Lamento escuchar eso, pero saben que no me hago responsable por nada. (Mirando al muchacho quien estaba apenas consciente)

Scarlett: ¡Ya lo sabemos estúpido!

Bianca: Y conocimos a una alucinación llamada Shadow BB, es muy adorable. (Pone una cara de ternura absoluta)

Scarlett: ¡No exageres! No le haga caso, es muy sentimental (Riendo un poco)

Jefe: ¿Alucinación? ¿Es otro Balloon Boy? ¿Pero cómo? (Confuso)

Scarlett: Hay más todavía, como se lo dijimos hace dos minutos... está también Shadow Bonnie y Shadow Freddy... a Golden Freddy también se lo considera de esa clase, aunque más poderoso.

Jefe: No comprendo mucho del tema... pero sigan así, e intenten evitar más destrozos o iré a la quiebra.. (Con una risa nerviosa)

Scarlett: Todos damos el mayor esfuerzo posible...

Jefe: Por cierto, cuando Golden Freddy desaparezca, empezarán los arreglos necesarios para los animatrónicos, quedarán como nuevos... pero solo si cumples nuestro trato.

Scarlett: Le aseguro que cuando vuelva a aparecer, lo derrotaremos, y todo será como el principio, como cuando recién inauguraban este sitio. (Motivada)

Bianca: ¡Que buenos tiempos eran! Antes de que sucediera la mordida y los asesinatos...

Jefe: Intento olvidar esas cosas que me hacen todo más difícil en este trabajo de tiempo completo...

Scarlett: Mejor llevemos rápido a Daniel a un hospital... volveremos esta noche.

Bianca asiente a pesar de tener dudas, ya que tiene mucho miedo de que Golden Freddy la matara durante esas horas, pero sabía que Scarlett no la abandonaría en momentos así, ni tampoco sus nuevos amigos animatrónicos, en especial Toy Bonnie y BB con quienes se llevaba mejor. Ambas llevaron a Daniel a un hospital, donde recibió inmediatamente la atención médica que requería, y fue trasladado a una habitación en el segundo piso de éste, en todo momento sus dos amigas lo acompañaron, y a través de un teléfono cercano, llamaron a los padres del chico para que se enteraran de la situación de su hijo, los cuales llegaron al lugar tan rápido que era formidable la dedicación que le daban al joven. Ellos interrogaron a sus dos acompañantes, pero Scarlett tomó esa responsabilidad, les comentó que él fue con ella durante su trabajo de guardia nocturno en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, que todos sabían el enorme peligro que se podrían presentar durante ese tiempo, y hablaron al respecto de Golden Freddy, pero en parte les mintieron al no mencionar que era una especie de alucinación macabra, sino que era otro animatrónico más que estaba fuera de servicio durante todo ese tiempo, y que al salir por un descuido, atacó a Daniel por un error de programación, confundiéndolo como un criminal. (Por un error en el reconocimiento facial). Los padres del adolescente se lo creyeron aparentemente, pero en sus rostros, ademas de preocupación e ira, se podía detectar disconformismo en las respuestas dadas, sin duda sabían que les podrían traer problemas en el futuro... y no se equivocaban.

Mientras Scarlett y Bianca se aproximaban a la salida del hospital, fueron detenidas por el padre de su amigo, él las miró despectivamente, mientras decía fríamente "Su horario de trabajo es alrededor de la media noche, ¿No es cierto?" Ninguna de las dos sabía si debían responder... pero Bianca asiente sin darse cuenta, era como un acto reflejo, el hombre se retira sin dar otra palabra al respecto...

Scarlett: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Seguro que está tramando algo malo... (Asustada)

Bianca: ¡No pude evitarlo! Lo hice de forma automática... (Apenada por el regaño)

Scarlett: (Suspira) Solo espero que no sea tan grave en lo que nos metimos...

Ambas van en diferentes sentidos hacia sus departamentos, cuando Scarlett llega, come algo y se va a dormir para tener fuerzas la noche siguiente, Una vez que llegó el momentos, las dos chicas fueron nuevamente. Pero al llegar, se encontraron con una expresión molesta al Jefe de Scarlett, quien hacía una señal para que se acercaran más rápido...

Jefe: Tenemos un terrible problema aquí por culpa de su amigo lesionado...

Scarlett: Ya me lo imaginaba desde esta mañana... (Mirando a Bianca)

Jefe: Los padres nos demandaron, gracias al contrato, no nos quitarán dinero ni podrán hacer nada en esta propiedad pero... unos dos policías se quedarán con ustedes esta noche, para hacer una revisión, tanto a las instalaciones, como a los que la habitan.

Scarlett: Ya veo, quiere que todos se comporten como "Simples máquinas", que no se muevan de sus lugares designados y esas cosas... ¿Verdad?

Jefe: Estás en lo correcto, se que es muy difícil, más si Golden Freddy está suelto, pero intenten que por lo menos ninguno de ellos vea algo fuera de lo normal, y con esto último también me refiero a esas "alucinaciones" de las que me hablaron ayer...

Scarlett: Daremos todo nuestro esfuerzo, pero ¿Qué tanto podrían hacer esos dos policías si ven algo inusual?

Jefe: No nos hacemos responsable por los guardias nocturnos, pero si ellos notan que los animatrónicos pueden ser peligrosos y no aptos para los niños... podrían clausurar el establecimiento y desechar a cada uno de ellos a través de un simple papeleo apuntando los hechos...

Bianca: ¡¿Desechar a los animatrónicos?! ¡NO! ¡Por favor no deje que hagan eso...! (Gritando por los nervios)

Jefe: Mi meta es eliminar todas esas sospechas, admito que en el pasado eran violentos, mataron a un guardia... el mismo que escuchas en los mensajes grabados en la oficina...

Scarlett: ¿Hablas de "Jeremy"? (Sorprendida)

Jefe: Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero habíamos contratado a ese sujeto, el cual tenía antecedentes criminales... él secuestró y asesinó a esos niños. Los animatrónicos lo sabían desde el principio, pero en vez de decirnos algo, quisieron hacerse cargo por su cuenta... por eso él era el único que se quejaba de que lo querían atacar desde su primera noche... cada uno de ellos, empezando con los Toy para terminar con las antiguas versiones... aunque nunca me habló de Golden Freddy... Finalmente después de haber cumplido con su sexta noche como guardia nocturno, haber robado y usado el traje de Golden Freddy que había estado guardado hace un tiempo en las instalaciones y ser visto por los animatrónicos, él fue mordido por The Mangle en la fiesta de cumpleaños del día siguiente... por eso cuando fue atrapado, casi muerto, no fue sentenciado en nada ya que aún en estos momentos está en un estado vegetativo.

Bianca: ¡¿Así qué él fue la víctima de la mordida?! Lo de The Mangle no me sorprende, con esos dientes afilados que posee...

Scarlett: ¡Espera! Me acuerdo que en mi primera noche hablaba algo sobre Golden Freddy... que se le aparecía cada rato, aunque no me sorprende porque ya lo conocí personalmente.

Jefe: Ya había escuchado esas cintas anteriormente... pero creí que se estaba volviendo loco por hablar tonterías, ya que Golden Freddy antes tenía "vida" como los otros... incluso antes de los asesinatos, hablo de una vida simbólica, ya que incluso estaba de servicio... tal vez vieron algunos de los dibujos que hacen los niños en las paredes del lugar...

Bianca: Creo haberlos visto... pero no les presté mucha atención que digamos...

Jefe: En fin, él estaba activo en momentos en los que acabábamos de inaugurar este sitio, por lo que no disponíamos de mucho dinero, por haberlo gastado en la re-apertura de... ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?... ¡Ah! era Fredbear's Family Diner. Entonces cuando comenzó a tener problemas técnicos... no le pudimos dar mantenimiento, guardando sus restos en una zona aislada, parecida a Parts/Service, pero en ese tiempo esa habitación era utilizada para guardar los suministros... entonces lo colocamos en ese lugar, el cual fue demolido hace tiempo... se había decidido desechar tanto el traje como el endoesqueleto... pero al final solo el traje fue destruido...

Scarlett: ¿Quieres decir que su endoesqueleto aún está en la pizzeria? (Teniendo una idea)

Jefe: Debería... pero yo no lo he visto desde que lo guardé en... ¡No puedo recordarlo! Y eso que tampoco fue hace tanto...

Bianca: ¿En qué piensas? (Observando a su amiga)

Scarlett: ¿Se podría eliminar a Golden Freddy si destruimos su endoesqueleto?

Bianca: ¡No había pensado en eso! ¡Tal vez es posible! (Emocionada)

Jefe: Quisiera ayudarlas, pero mi memoria me está fallando, deben ir a buscarlo y destruirlo si creen que así él desaparecerá...

Scarlett: ¡Hablemos con los demás al respecto!

Jefe: No se olviden que dos policías vendrán a revisar todo, les recomiendo que en otro momento lo busquen... después de todo ¿No dijeron que las sombras se lo llevaron?

Bianca: Pero solo por un tiempo. ¡Puede ser que ya esté libre y listo para su ataque!

Jefe: Espero que no en esta noche... o se acabó Freddy Fazbear Pizza...

Ambas chicas asienten, se despiden e ingresar al lugar, donde ya todos estaban esperándolas en la oficina, ya eran las 12:23 am por culpa de la conversación, Scarlett se acerca a los animatónicos, llamando su atención...

Scarlett: ¡Tenemos un problema en esta noche! ¡Vendrán dos policías a dar una revisión en todo el establecimiento... incluyéndolos a ustedes!

The Puppet: Esto es malo. ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?

Scarlett: Primero... ¿Golden Freddy apareció en algún momento?

The Puppet: No, creo que aún lo tienen las sombras...

Bianca: Menos mal, un problema menos...

Scarlett: ¡Necesito que cada uno de ustedes esté en su posición! ya saben... en Show Stage Los Toy, en Parts/Service los que tienen alguna parte rota... no solo los antiguos, BB y The Mangle también... y ninguna alucinación debe aparecer frente a los policías... se que son curiosos, pero en especial te lo digo a tí Shadow BB. (Mientras lo miraba)

Todos asienten y se dirigen hacia sus lugares correspondientes... pero uno de ellos se queda en la oficina...

Scarlett: ¿Qué pasa? Debes desaparecer...

Shadow BB: ¿Puedo a ir a Parts/Service con BB y The Mangle...? No quiero quedarme solo toda la noche como en los malos tiempos...

Scarlett: (Suspira) ¡Ah! Está bien, puedes ir, pero si ves que la puerta de Parts/Service se abre por cualquier motivo, desapareces al instante... ¿Comprendido?

Shadow BB asiente contento mientras desaparece y se tele-trasporta a Parts/Service, cuando lo ven se alegran, en especial BB, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, casi idéntico.

Mientras tanto en la oficina, se encontraban solas las guardias de seguridad...

Bianca: Que aburrido que se está poniendo esta noche...

Scarlett: No olvides lo importante que es... de lo contrario todo esto será demolido y desecharán a nuestros amigos... mejor esperaré en la entrada por si llegan en estos minutos y por eso tendremos una mala primera impresión por no ser puntuales... que tontería.

Bianca: No te preocupes, esperaré aquí, cualquier cosa gritamos ¿Ok?

Scarlett contesta con un "si" y se dirige a la entrada, y en ese mismo momento ella logra divisar las luces de la patrulla... se prepara para lo peor.

Scarlett: Mi cuarta noche recién está empezando... (Habla para si misma mientras mira a los dos policías acercarse)

* * *

><p>¡Demasiadas cosas que recordar! Tardo más en releer ciertas partes de mis episodios anteriores que escribir esta... para no cometer errores _<p>

¿Cómo terminará esta situación? ¡¿Los policías pedirán que cierren Freddy Fazbear Pizza?! ¡¿Y qué pasará con los animatrónicos?!

Realmente hoy dormí solo 4 horas, desde que terminé la secundaria que no dormía tan poco XD Bueno era año nuevo :3

Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Atte rocioam7


	8. El retorno del mal

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews:

Shinoby Nehory A decir verdad, la primera vez que él entró en la oficina cuando jugaba en mis primeras partidas, pensaba que estrellaría en mi cara su cartel de "Balloons" XD (Su jumpscare)... pero resultó ser un cómplice de Foxy... ¬¬

Gist Gracias, pasé mucho tiempo analizando todas las teorías, y pensé en aprovecharlas. :3

shazam ah... ok gracias XD

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 8 El retorno del mal

De un momento a otro se escucharon golpes en la entrada, como Scarlett los estaba esperando, la abrió inmediatamente para sorpresa de los policías, ambos parecían extrañados que aceptaran su inspección tan bien, en la mayoría de los casos, todos intentan hacerse pasar por despistados al decir "Disculpa, no escuchamos nada" o "La puerta se atoró... no podrán ingresar", etc ese tipo de frases idiotas que se les ocurrían a los sospechosos del incumplimiento de la ley... o en estos tipos de casos también. La chica no los observó detalladamente, no le importaba en absoluto su apariencia ni nada, solo que eran de géneros diferentes y que vestían el mismo uniforme que delataba su profesión. Con mala gana les indicó que camino seguir hasta la oficina, como lugar de inicio, sin dar una palabra, los policías no les agradó el carácter de la chica, pero en parte ya sabían la razón, y era porque no eran bienvenidos al ser una amenaza para la pizzeria. Caminaron por toda la zona, a oscuras, hasta llegar a la ubicación anteriormente nombrada, donde estaba Bianca esperándolos.

Bianca: eh... Buenas noches oficiales... (Hablaba un poco nerviosa pero intentando mostrar respeto hacia ellos)

La saludaron fríamente, mostrando desinterés en ella al igual que con Scarlett. Ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente.

Scarlett: ¿Cómo se van a organizar? Irán a revisar los dos juntos o separados, si eligen la segunda opción, nosotras los orientaremos por el establecimiento.

(El policía "1" será el personaje masculino y el "2" femenino)

Policía 2: La segunda opción, nuestro plan es revisar si este lugar cumple los requisitos necesarios para no ser obligado a cerrar, entre ellos se encuentra las condiciones sanitarias y la calidad de la construcción y de los animatrónicos.

Scarlett: De acuerdo, Bianca, ve con él. (Señalando al policía "1") una vez terminado, todos nos reuniremos aquí. Recuerda nuestro plan para guiarlos en las diferentes áreas. (Hablándole a su amiga)

Bianca: Sígueme, te llevaré a Party Room 1-2-3-4 y a Game Area.

Scarlett: Y yo a Show Stage, Main Hall, Prize Corner y terminando en Kid's Cove

Cada uno fue en direcciones opuestas, sin saber que se encontrarían con algunos problemas en el camino.

Momentos entre Bianca y el Policía 1:

Bianca le mostró con su potente linterna las cuatro Party Room sin ninguna dificultad, no había ningún animatrónico en esos lugares, por lo que le fue mucho más fácil evadir al policía que venía siguiéndola detrás, mientras anotaba todo lo que veía en una pequeña libreta. Estaba todo bien hasta que llegó a Game Area, él observaba los carteles, globos, las atracciones y otros detalles, hasta que preguntó.

Policía 1: ¿Antes no había un animatrónico aquí?

Bianca: Así es, pero por problemas en uno de sus brazos, está fuera de servicio por un tiempo.

Policía: ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? (Con un tono amenazante)

Bianca: Emm... no me acuerdo donde es exactamente... yo solo soy la amiga de la guardia, no podemos salir de la oficina... (Mintió)

Policía 1: Ya veo... prosigamos entonces. (Sospechando)

Bianca ya había terminado el recorrido, estaba por decirle que regresaría a la oficina, pero algo de improvisto le cortó las palabras, mientras se daba vuelta, vio que a menos de un metro del policía, una sombra se aproximaba, mientras se reía al estilo de Freddy Fazbear, pero parecía que el hombre no podía escucharla ya que no reaccionaba, y en ese momento sabía de quien se trataba.

Bianca: ¡Golden Freddy! (Grita asustada)

Policía 1: ¿Golden... qué? (Sin comprender)

En ese momento, la sombra se tornó sólida, apareciendo el oso amarillo en su totalidad.

Bianca: ¡Escape! ¡Lo matará! (Grita desesperada)

Policía 1: ¡¿De qué me hablas?! No veo a nadie más aquí. (Mientras miraba a sus alrededores, incluyendo donde estaba el animatrónico)

Bianca: No puede ser... ¡No lo puede ver! (Murmurando para sí misma)

Bianca hace señales rápidas para que la siga, éste corrió alejándose de Golden Freddy al ver que la chica se alejaba del lugar. La alucinación se quedó quieto en su posición, mientras reía para sus adentros.

Golden Freddy: Pronto haré que se arrepientan de todo lo que me hicieron, arruinaré sus planes...

Bianca dejó de correr cuando vio que el policía la seguía, y se tranquilizó al notar que Golden Freddy se había ido.

Policía 1: ¡¿Por qué comenzaste a correr como una loca?! (Agitado)

Bianca: Eh... ¡Creí ver algo, pero era por la oscuridad... es que... le tengo miedo y empiezo a ver cosas...! (Mintiendo)

Policía 1: ¡Qué estúpida que eres! ¿Cómo le puedes tener miedo a la oscuridad y trabajar aquí?

Bianca: No trabajo aquí... solo me gusta acompañar a mi amiga en su horario laboral...

Policía 1: ¡Mas vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer! (Enojado)

Bianca: De acuerdo, lo lamento...

Policía 1: ¿Qué nos falta por ver? (Ya cansado)

Bianca: Ya acabamos, regresemos a la oficina.

Momentos entre Scarlett y la Policía 2:

Se dirigieron a Show Stage, la mujer observó a los tres animatrónicos que estaban en el escenario, dio una expresión de disgusto, mientras permanecían inertes, pero cada vez que ella quitaba su vista, ellos movían sus ojos para verla mejor, solo para regresarlos a como estaban originalmente cuando los miraba de nuevo.

Policía 2: Son bastante feos... esos detalles maricas como las mejillas rojas y esas largas pestañas... horribles.

Scarlett: Pues a mis amigos, a los clientes y a mí nos gustan sus diseños. ¿No crees que son amigables?

Policía 2: Creo que son patéticos, y mira a ese oso ¡Que gordo que es! (Mientras se burlaba)

Scarlett: No diga esas cosas, los dañarás.

Policía 2: No me diga que ellos tienen sentimientos... pedazos de basura, ya verás, cuando se rompan o algo los arrojarán a la basura.

Scarlett: ¡Ya basta! Además aunque sean robots saben lo que estás diciendo.

Policía 2: ¿No ves que están desactivados? Te lo demostraré. (Mientras subía al escenario)

Scarlett se estaba poniendo nerviosa, sabía que los animatrónicos fingían estar apagados, pero la habían escuchado y seguramente estarían molestos por sus palabras. La mujer, una vez estando arriba del escenario, se acercó a Toy Chica, Scarlett les hacía señales de que por favor no hicieran absolutamente nada, que siguieran quietos, pero en los tres pares de ojos se podía ver furia ante esta persona, ella siguió rogando para que permanecieran inertes. De repente, la policía tiró el cupcake favorito de Toy Chica fuera de la pequeña bandeja que sostenía en su mano, cuando cayó al suelo, hizo un ruido metálico que sonó por todo el Show Stage, asustando a la chica, para detenerla, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió...

Scarlett: ¡No puedes tocar nada de este lugar, en especial estoy hablando de los animatrónicos! ¡Baja de una buena vez de ahí! (Con una voz demandante)

Policía 2: (Suspira) Quizás me sobrepasé esta vez... (Bajó del escenario)

Scarlett fue hasta los tres animatrónicos, levantó el cupcake rosado del suelo, poniéndolo en la bandeja que sostenía Toy Chica, mientras le decía en una voz solo audible para ellos tres... "Lo lamento, sigan así por favor", después de eso, bajó de ahí hasta llegar junto a la policía quien la miraba curiosa.

Policía 2: ¿Por qué te interesan tanto esos robots? ¿Era tan importante levantar esa baratija del suelo?

Scarlett: No lo sabes porque nunca haz trabajado con ellos, me he encariñado con cada uno de los animatrónicos, con todos. (Excepto con Golden Freddy obviamente)

Scarlett le dio una mirada a los tres que se encontraban aún en el escenario, ellos la observaron, continuaron hasta Main Hall, donde la policía vio los baños y una puerta más adelante que decía "Parts/Service".

Policía 2: ¿A dónde lleva esa puerta?

Scarlett: Ahí se guardan los animatrónicos dañados... es mejor no entrar allí, se ven horribles, en especial durante la noche.

Policía 2: ¡Insisto que entremos! Después de todo, debo hacer la revisión a TODOS los animatrónicos.

Scarlett: Esta bien, pero al final del recorrido ¿Ok?

Policía 2: Esperaré, pero al final vamos a ir para allá.

Scarlett se puso nerviosa, ¿Cómo evitará esa situación?, lo mejor sería que no los viese, pero primero debieron ir a Prize Corner, donde la mujer notó la gran caja que tocaba la pared, junto a ella había estantes, con peluches y varios regalos, pegado en la pared un poster con los cuatro animatrónicos "Toy", ella se detuvo en uno de ellos.

Policía 2: ¿Quién es ese zorro blanco?

Scarlett: Se llamaba Toy Foxy, pero ahora todos le dicen "The Mangle".

Policía 2: ¿Por qué?

Scarlett: Ella forma parte de los animatrónicos desmantelados, esperando recibir mantenimiento... pero al final se convirtió en una atracción de "Arma y desarma" para los niños más pequeños.

Policía 2: Adivino... ¿Está en la habitación que veremos al final?

Scarlett: Pues... si. (Imaginado lo que se venía)

Policía 2: ¡Ya espero entrar a verlos! ¿Cuántos son?

Scarlett: Son demasiados...

Policía 2: ¡Pero dime un número! (Se impacienta)

Scarlett: Emm... creo que son 6 en total... (Contando a BB y a The Mangle)

Policía 2: Bueno... y ¿Qué más hay aquí?

Scarlett: En esa caja se encuentra The Puppet.

Policía 2: ¿Cómo haces para que salga?

Scarlett: Será mejor que lo dejemos ahí, no le gusta que lo molesten y...

Policía 2: ¡Es con esta palanca! (La empezó a girar)

Scarlett intentó impedir su acción, pero la caja se abrió y la marioneta salió como usualmente lo hacía con los niños para evadir las sospechas del policía, él no hablaba y se reservaba a hacer nada más que sus tareas primarias, dar regalos, entonces agarra uno del estante, y se lo entrega a la mujer, ella se ve sorprendida por la apariencia que tenía, le parecía algo tétrico... una vez que agarró el obsequio, la marioneta se guardó en la caja, cerrándola, y terminando con su actuación, "Que buen actor, la policía se lo creyó" pensaba Scarlett cuando todo acabó.

Policía 2: Es algo macabro para los niños... ¿No lo crees?... Creo que enviaré un reporte para que se deshagan de él, es horriblemente tétrico.

Al escuchar esto la chica reacciona para mal...

Scarlett: ¡No diga eso! Él es muy bueno, es muy especial para este lugar, y a diferencia de usted, a los niños le parece divertida su apariencia.

Policía 2: Lo que digas... pero aún así, tendré en mente hacer lo que te dije...

Scarlett se asustaba con esa amenaza, no quería que le pasara nada a su amigo, y a su vez The Puppet podía escuchar lo que decía, y empezaba a odiar a esa policía. Fueron a Kid's Cove, no era muy impresionante este cuarto... le faltaba algo además de la mesa decorada, los globos y los regalos, fue en ese momento cuando vio el poster en primer plano de The Mangle.

Policía 2: ¿Es aquí donde ese zorro cumple sus funciones?

Scarlett: Así es, normalmente entretiene a los niños más pequeños.

Policía 2: Ya terminé de anotar los detalles de este cuarto, vamos a donde están los robots rotos.

Scarlett: Ah... está bien. (Nerviosa)

Ambas van de regreso a Main Hall, Scarlett le había indicado que se quede allí unos minutos, pero la mujer arremetió contra la joven, esperando que estuviera escondiendo algo, y de manera agresiva, abrió rápidamente la puerta de Parts/Service.

Policía 2: ¡¿Qué mier# son estas cosas?! (Gritando)

En la habitación, estaban 7 animatrónicos asustados, congelados en su lugar, Scarlett quería morirse y la policía se quedó con cara de WTF,

Foxy estaba junto a The Mangle en medio de la habitación, a plena vista de la asustada visitante, Old Chica, Old Bonnie y Old Freddy estaban más atrás, sentados y apoyados en la pared, y BB permanecía junto a su versión sombra, Shadow BB. Esto era malo, la alucinación seguía estando ahí, ¿Cómo explicaría esto?.

Policía 2: ¿No me dijiste que eran 6 animatrónicos? ¿Entonces por qué hay 7 aquí? (Sorprendida)

Scarlett: Eh... si ¿Por qué?

Policía 2: ¿No ves que hay 7?

Scarlett: Yo solo veo a 6... a los dos zorros, al pollo, al oso, al conejo sin rostro, y al niño animatrónico...

Policía 2: ¡Pero si hay dos de esos niños, pero con diferentes colores... y a unos de ellos le falta un brazo.

Scarlett: No... yo veo solo a uno, el que tiene el brazo roto... ¿Cómo es el otro?

Policía 2: Es de un tono violeta-azulado y sus ojos son rosados... y tiene un globo en la mano que le falta al segundo...

Scarlett: No te quiero asustar, pero creo que te estás volviendo loca por ver tantos animatrónicos en un solo día... noche en este caso.

Policía 2: ¡Salgamos! Hagamos como si nunca vimos este espeluznante lugar...

Entonces la mujer sale corriendo hacía Main Hall, dejando a Scarlett sola...

Scarlett: Ufff... bueno quédense aquí... (Sale de Parts/Service)

Scarlett: Vamos a la oficina, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Policía 2: S-si... que no me quiero quedar aquí ni un minuto más...

Mientras ellas regresaban, los animatrónicos en Parts/Service observaban a Shadow BB.

Foxy: ¡Por tu culpa casi nos descubre!

Shadow BB: Lo lamento, no pude desaparecer a tiempo, la puerta se abrió muy rápido y no supe que hacer...

Old Bonnie: Scarlett te dijo que desaparecieras ¿Te acuerdas? (Enojado)

Shadow BB: ¡Es que todo sucedió muy rápido!

BB: ¡Ya déjenlo en paz! No es su culpa, esa mujer fue la problemática...

Quedaron en silencio, mientras se acomodaban como estaban anteriormente...

Cuando Scarlett y la policía 2 llegaron a la oficina, se encontraron con el compañero de la última y a Bianca...

Scarlett: ¿Cómo les fue? (Cansada)

Bianca: Tenemos que hablar...

Mientras los dos policías comentaban de sus experiencias, Bianca comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a su amiga.

Scarlett: ¡¿Golden Freddy regresó?! (Murmurando nerviosa)

Bianca: Si, esto es malo, debemos hacer que estas dos personas salgan de una vez... antes de que lo vean.

Scarlett: Cuando estábamos en Parts/Service, ella vio a Shadow BB... tuve que mentirle y hacerle creer que estaba loca al ver alucinaciones...

Bianca: En parte él es una alucinación... pero, espera ¿Qué hacían ahí? Eso no estaba en nuestros planes.

Scarlett: Ella fue corriendo y cuando abrió la puerta a golpes, los vio quedando en shock y ahí es donde notó a...

Bianca: ¡Lo que sea! ¿Qué hacemos con Golden Freddy?

Scarlett: Tenemos que sacar a esos policías... son las ¡4:47 am! ¡Aún falta más de una hora! Ellos no se irán hasta que acabemos nuestro turno, y no lo podemos vencer solas, para empeorar las cosas, los animatrónicos deben seguir quietos para evitar más problemas...

Bianca: Espero que no aparezca... (Sujetándose la cabeza por la desesperación)

Son interrumpidas cuando uno de los policías les comienza a hablar...

Policía 1: Ya terminamos la inspección, todo parece estar bien por lo tanto decidimos...

El hombre se detiene cuando ve que detrás de las dos guardias nocturnas apareció un gran oso color dorado...

Policia 1: ¿Q-quién es él? (Señalando hacia su dirección)

Las dos chicas se asustan al escucharlo, se voltean para encontrarse a tan solo un metro de él, Bianca se cae al suelo por el susto, pero antes de que Scarlett pudiera reaccionar es atrapada por éste, una de sus manos la usó para callar a la muchacha y la otra para sujetarla, mientras la arrastrada pasando por el pasillo que conectaba con la oficina, desapareciendo entre las sombras. Bianca estaba en shock por la escena, los policías también, pero rápidamente reaccionaron cuando se fue, solamente para agarrar a la chica que estaba en el suelo, para después correr, con las llaves en mano por ese mismo pasillo, para salir de esta pizzeria embrujada. Bianca no los pudo detener, ella estaba inmóvil mientras era llevada en brazos entre los dos policías hacia la salida, mientras ambos corrían hacía su patrulla, para finalmente dejar el lugar y abandonar a la pobre chica quien había sido secuestrada por el oso dorado. Ninguno de los animatrónicos sabía nada al respecto, y recién se enterarían probablemente en la noche siguiente, dejando a Scarlett con Golden Freddy durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

><p>¡No, secuestró a Scarlett! ¡Inútiles policías, que la abandonaron! ¿Qué dirá ese reporte sobre Freddy Fazbear Pizza después de eso? ¿Les creerán a esas personas?<p>

Pobre Bianca, no la dejaron ayudar a su amiga...

Uff... creo que estoy complicando demasiado la trama... ah! más trabajo XD

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adios! :3

Atte rocioam7


	9. La zona oscura

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews:

Estefy Tsukino Me alegro que te guste ^^

pinkierose230502 A los policías los van a tomar por locos :P

Shinoby Nehory Creo que debieron agregar al juego la opción de "Tirarle la linterna en la cara a BB y otras cosas así para los otros animatrónicos" XD

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 9 La zona oscura

Golden Freddy soltó a Scarlett una vez que habitaron entre las sombras.

Scarlet: ¿D-dónde estoy? (Asustada)

Golden Freddy: Es hora, guardia nocturno.

Scarlett: ¿Pero qué? ¡No, detente! ¡No me hagas nada! (Gritaba)

Golden Freddy: Con esto será más que suficiente... que estés encerrada por siempre aquí, agonizando.

Scarlett: ¿Pero dónde estoy exactamente? (Nerviosa)

Golden Freddy: Esta es una dimensión donde solo existe la oscuridad, mantendré cautiva tu alma aquí para la eternidad.

Scarlett: ¿Mi alma?

Golden Freddy: Tu cuerpo físico sigue en la pizzeria... pero no te encontrarán, lo escondí donde nadie sospecharía...

Scarlett: ¿Y dónde es?

Golden Freddy: Eso ya no importa, ya estás perdida... aunque admito que solo la marioneta podría ayudarte... pero no si desconoce la ubicación de tu cuerpo físico.

Scarlett: ¿The Puppet? ¿Él podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo? (Intentando sacar información)

Golden Freddy: Sería inútil para tí si te lo dijera... pero de todos modos no lo haré, además ahora mismo te dejaré sola... para que lo disfrutes. (Se ríe de forma espeluznante)

Scarlett: ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Por favor!

En ese momento Golden Freddy se desvanece, abandonando a la chica en la soledad...

Scarlett: Por favor... que alguien me ayude. (Mientras cubría sus ojos con las manos)

Mientras tanto, Bianca había sido llevada a la fuerza a la comisaría por los dos policías de aquella terrible noche.

Bianca: ¡Tengo que regresar a salvar a mi mejor amiga! (Exigiendo)

Policía 1: ¡No te vas de aquí! Esa cosa se la llevó, no creo que puedas hacer nada por ella.

Bianca: ¿Qué clase de policías son ustedes? ¡Son unos inútiles de mier# !

Policía 1: Mas vale que te calles de una vez, llamaremos a tus padres o tutores, danos el número.

Bianca: ¡No lo haré! ¡Déjenme irme!

La chica se levanta de su asiento intentando correr hacía la salida, pero es detenida y llevada a la fuerza de nuevo a su asiento.

Bianca: ¡Tengo que ir allí! ¡La matará! (Casi llorando)

Policía 1: ¡En estos momentos, tu seguridad es primero, si no te comportas te encerraremos en una celda!

Bianca:¡No me hagan eso!... está bien me quedaré quieta...

Policía 1: Así me gusta.

En ese momento se escucha la voz de la policía 2.

Policía 2: ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme con el papeleo? No se me ocurre como escribir de forma creíble lo que ocurrió esta noche...

Policía 1: ¡Ya voy! Y tú quédate aquí... ¿Entiendes? (Dirigiéndose a la chica)

Bianca: Si...

El hombre se va a la otra habitación, pero obviamente Bianca no iba a obedecer esa orden, por lo que se levantó nuevamente del asiento, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la salida. Una vez hasta allí, comenzó a correr, sin parar, hasta llegar a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, en todo ese rato, ninguno de los policías se había percatado de su huida... Cuando llegó al lugar se dio cuenta que el jefe de Scarlett ya estaba esperando en la puerta... "¿Ya eran las 6:00 am? pasó todo muy rápido" se decía a ella misma mientras se acercaba, el hombre la vio de lejos, intrigado...

Jefe: ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? (Le preguntó)

Bianca: ¡Golden Freddy secuestró a Scarlett mientras los policías estaban presentes, ellos me llevaron a la fuerza hasta la comisaría, pero logré escapar y regresar... pero creo que ya es tarde! (Tocándose la cabeza)

Jefe: ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué haremos ahora? Es probable que él ya la... mató.

Bianca: ¡No digas eso! ¡Tengo que hablar con los animatrónicos! (Corriendo al interior de la pizzeria)

Ella corría por los pasillos, intentando ver a alguien, hasta que llegó a Show Stage, donde vio a dos de tres animatrónicos.

Bianca: ¿Dónde está Toy Freddy?

Toy Chica: Está en Parts/Service como le habían indicado hasta que lo arreglasen... ¿Por qué?

Bianca: ¡Golden Freddy secuestró a Scarlett!

Toy Bonnie: Esto es muy... pero muy malo. (Agachando su cabeza)

Bianca: ¿Cómo la salvaremos?

Toy Bonnie: No lo se... pero quizás The Puppet sabe algo, él siempre es el más inteligente de nosotros, siempre está... pensando.

La chica fue corriendo hasta Prize Corner, con mucho apuro liberó a la marioneta de su prisión a la que llamaban "Caja sorpresa".

The Puppet: ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ya se fueron esos intrusos?

Bianca: ¡Justo antes de que se fueran apareció Golden Freddy y se llevó a las sombras a Scarlett!

The Puppet: Esta vez se pasó de los límites, y demasiado, creo saber lo que debo hacer... pero necesito el cuerpo de la chica.

Bianca: ¡Pero vi como se la llevó entera!

The Puppet: Eso es lo que quería que vieran... él manipuló sus mentes para lograrlo, pero en realidad, solo llevó su alma a las tinieblas, se la denomina "Zona oscura" donde solo los espíritus pueden habitarla, pero posiblemente él estaba seguro de que yo conocía la solución y habrá escondido su cuerpo en alguna parte de esta pizzeria.

Bianca; ¡Vamos a buscarla! Somos muchos, aunque Old Freddy está en reparaciones pero tenemos la ayuda de Shadow BB.

The Puppet: Si... ya lo había visto ayer a lo lejos... una cabeza que habla... pobre la verdad, lamento haber participado en esa guerra de animatrónicos.

Bianca: No es tu culpa, ¡Es todo por Golden Freddy!

The Puppet: Nunca tenía que haberle devuelto la vida... está corrompido.

Bianca: También debemos buscar su endoesqueleto para destruirlo.

The Puppet: Pienso que eso podría funcionar, pero los guardias anteriores eran los únicos que lo vieron en las cámaras, según he escuchado.

Bianca: Pero eso quiere decir que existe, vamos ya a buscar...

The Puppet: ¡Ahora estamos de servicio! No podemos hacer nada... pero tú, los antiguos animatrónicos y Shadow BB pueden buscar.

Bianca; Solo podría con Shadow BB, si alguien ve a alguno de los viejos modelos le podría dar un ataque cardíaco por el impacto... digamos que no se ven muy bien.

The Puppet: Se me había olvidado que los humanos podrían asustarse con ellos... bueno busca junto con Shadow BB.

Bianca: Está bien... solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde...

Bianca fue hasta Kid's Cove, después de la mordida de hace unos días atrás, The Mangle ya estaba fuera de servicio, por seguridad, por lo que era el lugar indicado para llamar a su compañero de búsqueda...

Bianca: ¡Shadow BB necesito tu ayuda! (Gritando)

Shadow BB: ¿Me necesitas? (Sonó su voz detrás de la chica)

Bianca: Necesito que me ayudes a buscar el cuerpo de Scarlett,ya que Golden Freddy se llevó su alma a una dimensión de sombras, y si se puede también el endoesqueleto de éste.

Shadow BB: Yo ya estuve en esa dimensión hace un tiempo, es horrible... pobre humana. ¡Claro que te ayudaré a buscar!

Bianca: ¡Gracias! ¡Vamos, que no hay tiempo que perder!

Mientras los demás animatrónicos cumplían de sus funciones, Bianca buscaba discretamente por las habitaciones, y Shadow BB miraba por los lugares menos accesibles para un humano, ya que en parte él era como un espíritu, En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea que en parte le desagradaba... ir a buscar el alma de Scarlett en la "Zona oscura". Se preparó para ir, con un poco de temor ya que no le gustaba la soledad, como ya lo había mencionado antes, y fue algo que tuvo que soportar tan solo unas noches atrás, antes de que conociera a esas dos guardias, quienes le ayudaron a reunirse con los animatrónicos, en especial con su contra-parte BB, se los agradecía demasiado como para no ayudar en este problema, no quería que nadie lastimara a ninguno de sus nuevos amigos, y mucho menos de tratarse de Golden Freddy, quien era una alucinación especial al igual que él y de los otros Shadow, por lo que este animatrónico dorado quebraba la principal regla, la cual era no dañar... y menos matar a un humano, solo se le estaba permitido aparecer frente a ellos por la curiosidad, pero nada más. Entonces en ese momento, abrió un portal totalmente de color negro, ingresó en él, buscando la presencia de la chica, quien se encontraba en plena soledad y amargura, siempre con la idea que su captor regresaría para burlarse o matarla de una vez, pero no, ella vio que de la nada Shadow BB apareció...

Scarlett: ¿Eres tú Shadow BB? (Mostrando algo de felicidad, ella no se encontraba en buenas condiciones en este momento, creía que podría ser una trampa de Golden Freddy para deprimirla aún más...)

Shadow BB: ¡Soy yo! ¡Que bueno es encontrarte! (Feliz)

Scarlett: ¡Libérame por favor! ¡No quiero seguir más en este lugar! (Empieza a llorar)

Shadow BB: No puedo hacerlo, pero vine para avisarte que ya sabemos como sacarte de aquí, Bianca y yo estamos buscando tu cuerpo, y una vez que lo tengamos The Puppet regresará tu alma en él, ¡solo espera un poco!

En ese momento aparece una sombra detrás de Shadow BB...

XXX_ Que conmovedor... un visitante.

Shadow BB se voltea para darse cuenta que Golden Freddy estaba allí, y de la nada aparecen cadenas que envuelven a la pequeña alucinación haciendo imposible su escape...

Shadow BB: ¿Cómo es posible que me puedas hacer esto? (Sorprendido)

Golden Freddy: Soy una alucinación superior... se muchas más cosas, de seguro no sabías que se podía encerrar a uno de nosotros aquí... ¿Verdad?

Shadow BB: ¡Déjame ir y a Scarlett también!

Golden Freddy: ¡Permanecerán en la sombras por la eternidad! (Comienza a reír mientras se desvanecía)

Scarlett: ¡Lo siento, por mi culpa estás en este sitio también!

Shadow BB: No te preocupes... al menos, estamos juntos en esto.

Mientras tanto en la pizzeria, Bianca seguía buscando. Pasaron unas dos horas, hasta que se cansó, llamó a su compañero en voz alta, pero nadie respondió... insistió pero nada sucedía... entonces recurrió a BB en Game Area. Había algunos niños allí, el animatrónico les entregaba globos de diferentes colores mientras decía sus típicas frases de Hi! o Hello! como era lo usual mientras les daba su mejor sonrisa, la chica no sabía como hablarle sin llamar la atención de aquellos niños, por lo que decidió esperar algunos minutos, hasta que éstos se fueran de la habitación.

Bianca: ¡Necesito preguntarte algo!

BB: ¿Qué es?

Bianca: ¿Viste en estas horas a Shadow BB?

BB: No... ¿Por qué?

Bianca: Lo llamé, pero no aparece, seguro que a tí si te hará caso... llámalo.

BB: Esta bien... ¡Shadow BB! ¡¿Puedes venir?! (Gritaba)

Bianca: No está funcionando...¿Dónde se habrá metido? Estoy preocupada...

BB: ¡Algo debió haberle pasado, te ayudaré a...!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando unos cuatro niños se le acercaron...

BB: Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado... debo atender a los niños...

Bianca: ¡Ah! Entonces buscaré a alguien más...

Muy cansada se acercó a Prize Corner nuevamente, le llamó la atención de que solo una joven de aproximadamente 12 años estuviera allí, The Puppet agarró uno de los peluches de la estantería, uno de Bonnie y se lo entregó a la chica, ella le dio una sonrisa y se fue después de eso.

Bianca: ¿Una admiradora? (Riendo un poco)

The Puppet: Ella me aprecia bastante... a decir verdad, siempre me visita cuando viene a la pizzeria, creo que soy su favorito (Mientras ampliaba su sonrisa)

Bianca: Ah... ok ¿De casualidad sabes donde está Shadow BB? Nadie lo ha visto hace más de dos horas... estoy preocupada.

The Puppet: No, pero quizás está buscando en otras dimensiones... ya sabes, las alucinaciones pueden hacerlo.

Bianca: ¡¿Puede ser que Golden Freddy le hizo algo en otra dimensión?!

The Puppet: Solo hay una forma de saberlo... llamaré a Shadow Freddy y a Shadow Bonnie para que lo busquen...

Bianca: ¿Puedes hacerlo?

The Puppet: Si... observa.

Tan solo hizo falta una señal con uno de sus largos brazos para que las dos sombras aparecieran...

Bianca: ¡Eres increíble!

The Puppet: No es para tanto, además ellos siempre están curioseando por todos lados por si encuentran algo interesante...

Shadow Freddy: ¿Qué quieres? (Su voz parecía distorsionada, apenas si la humana lo entendía)

The Puppet: Necesito que busquen a Shadow BB en la "Zona oscura" y lo liberen, además avisarnos si logran ver el alma de una humana... se llama Scarlett, es probable que estén en el mismo lugar.

Ambos Shadows asienten y desaparecen en un instante. Pasaron unos catorce minutos hasta que regresaron, Bianca se alegró a ver que Shadow BB estaba con ellos.

Bianca: ¡Lo lograron! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Flashback

Shadow Bonnie: ¡Mira... está más adelante!

Shadow Freddy: Vamos rápido, seguro que Golden Freddy ya sabe nuestras intensiones.

Se acercan y rompen las cadenas que sujetaban a su compañero, Scarlett los observaba callada.

Shadow Freddy: Tenemos que irnos, él podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Shadow BB: ¿Pero que hacemos con Scarlett?

Shadow Bonnie: (Observa a la humana) No podemos hacer nada, tienen que encontrar su cuerpo físico... pero tranquila humana, nosotros te ayudaremos también y eliminaremos a Golden Freddy por romper nuestra primera regla de no dañar a nadie...

En ese momento escapan del lugar, pasando por el portal que había sido cerrado anteriormente. Scarlett se encontraba sola de nuevo, esto la desanimó y fue peor aún cuando vio al animatrónico dorado aparecer frente a ella...

Golden Freddy: Ingenuos... creen que no había visto toda la escena, esto es solo parte de mi plan.

Fin del Flashback

(Los Shadows solo estaban conscientes de lo sucedido hasta su regreso a portal, no sabían que Golden Freddy los observaba)

Bianca: Así que eso sucedió... (Preocupada)

Shadow Bonnie: No te preocupes, ayudaremos también.

The Puppet: Entonces Golden Freddy no planea matarla... mejor, esta noche nos reuniremos a terminar la búsqueda de Scarlett y del endoesqueleto... pero por ahora, Bianca, descansa hasta tu próximo turno, y recupera fuerzas, la peor parte vendrá en unas horas...

La chica asiente, se despide de ellos y sale de Prize Corner y del establecimiento para finalmente regresar a su departamento para prepararse.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 9 ^^<p>

Aviso: Escribiré menos seguido ya que tengo otros proyectos, pero de todos modos lo actualizaré cada dos o tres días mas o menos. :3

¿Sacarán a Scarlett de la "Zona oscura"? ¿Cuál es el plan de Golden Freddy?

¿Enviarán el informe los policías sobre "Una noche en Freddy Fazbear Pizza" y parecer unos locos? XD

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adios! :3

Atte rocioam7


	10. Una meta cumplida

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 10 Una meta cumplida

Durante el tiempo trascurrido en la noche anterior, los dos policías se habían dedicado a preparar el informe sobre Freddy Fazbear Pizza de la mejor forma posible, intentando sonar creíble cuando fuese presentado a sus superiores, ya se habían percatado de la huida de Bianca apenas unos cinco minutos después de que ella saliera corriendo del lugar, pero no le dieron ningún interés al saber donde se dirigía, total después podrían ir por ella en otro momento. Una vez que lo habían terminado se miraron mutuamente con una clara expresión de dudas respecto si debían o no enviarlo... podrían perder el trabajo si los creían locos o bromistas en su labor, pero finalmente lo hicieron al pensar que ese lugar tenía cosas extrañas o paranormales y se tenía que acabar. Pasaron unas pocas horas, era recién de madrugada cuando recibieron la respuesta sobre el informe y no fueron positivas, con respuestas como "Déjense de bromas y pónganse a trabajar" o "Perderán su profesión por estar dementes". Este tipo de resultados les desagradó a los policías y después de pensarlo un poco decidieron no comentar nada más, pero regresar en la siguiente noche.

Horas más tarde, Bianca ya se había levantado de su cama, lista para salir, pero faltaban algunas horas para el turno. Decidió visitar a Daniel en el hospital. Una vez allí, se encontró que el chico estaba consciente por fin, quien la observaba con preocupación.

Bianca: ¡Me alegro que te encuentres mucho mejor! ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

Daniel: Se podría decir que mejor... (Mientras pasaba una mano en su brazo dañado)

Bianca: Tengo malas noticias... (Hace una pausa)

Daniel: ¿Cúales? (Nervioso)

Bianca: Para empezar, Golden Freddy, el mismo que te hizo todo esto, secuestró y llevó a otra dimensión a Scarlett y salvarla será complicado...

Daniel: ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! (Intenta levantarse de la cama)

Bianca: ¡No puedes hacer nada en esas condiciones! (Mientras impide que se levante)

Daniel: ¡Pero la puede asesinar! (gritando)

Bianca: No te preocupes, ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer para salvarla, primero encontrar su cuerpo dentro de la pizzeria para que después The Puppet le regrese su alma en él...

Daniel: ¿Puede hacer eso la marioneta? (Sorprendido)

Bianca: ¡Por supuesto! Parece que es mágico o algo así... la verdad es que no se que es... pero puede hacerlo.

Daniel: Está bien, confiaré en ustedes, ¡Pueden liberarla! (animado)

Bianca: uh... ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, te visitaré después... (Mientras mira un reloj)

Daniel: No te preocupes, dentro de dos o tres días me darán de alta, de hecho ya podría irme... pero mis padres son muy sobre-protectores...

Bianca: ¡Que bueno! uh... hasta luego. (Sale rápido de la habitación)

Ya eran las 23:42 pm, la chica se estaba preparando para lo peor en esta noche, la cual sería la noche número cinco para Scarlett si seguiría en servicio, sin distraerse fue hasta la entrada, con el hombre de siempre esperando a que llegara...

Jefe: ¡Menos mal que vendrías! Como no eres en si una guardia... bueno era probable que no estuvieras aquí... pero que bueno que creí que no te escaparías. (Riendo un poco)

Bianca: ¡Y dejar a mi mejor amiga para siempre con Golden Freddy! ¡Claro que NO! (Enojada)

Jefe: Lo siento, no quiero que estés en ese estado... cambiando de tema, recibí una llamada, parece que los policías que vinieron ayer regresarán en unos momentos y...

Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor, proveniente de la patrulla que se estaba acercando...

Jefe: Demasiado tarde para explicar... (Mientras observaba salir de la patrulla a las dos figuras)

Policía 1: ¡Venimos a realizar una segunda inspección!

Jefe: Lo siento Bianca, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ellos estarán una noche más.

Bianca: ¡Está bien! Pero esta vez será diferente, ustedes nos ayudarán en algo... (Molesta)

Ambos policías se miraron mutuamente antes de dirigir sus miradas confundidas a la chica... Entonces entraron al local y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la oficina...

Bianca: Las reglas serán diferentes esta noche.

Policía 2: ¿De qué hablas? (Confusa)

Bianca: Como ya lo vieron con sus propios ojos, mi amiga fue secuestrada por ese animatrónico dorado, y les haré una proposición... hacen algo que sea de ayuda, o se quedarán sentados, sin intervenir y con los brazos cruzados.. ¿Entendido?

Policía 1: Tú no nos darás ordenes insolente, nosotros mandamos aquí, y solo buscamos descubrir que rayos ocurre en este maldito lugar.

Bianca: Entonces caminen por la pizzeria... para que Golden Freddy los asesine o algo así.

Policía 2: ¿Pero quién es Golden Freddy?

Bianca: Es parecido a una alucinación, pero es capaz de hacernos daño, y a su vez adquirir un cuerpo físico... es más o menos como un fantasma.

Policía 1: Está bien... me convenciste. ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?

Bianca: Ya lo verán... pero para empezar vamos a liberar a The Puppet.

Policía 2: ¿The Puppet?

Bianca: Quédense aquí, regresaré en un momento... ¡ah! si ven a algún animatrónico no escapen... al menos que sea Golden Freddy por supuesto.

La chica comenzó a correr atravesando el pasillo, siguió así hasta llegar a Prize Corner, sacando a la marioneta de su caja e indicándole que debían ir a la oficina, cuando los policías los vieron llegar, reaccionaron para mal al ver a The Puppet.

The Puppet: ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí otra vez? (Sonando un poco molesto)

Bianca: No estoy segura... pero no se pudo evitar que entraran.

Policía 1: mmm... S-solo queremos ayudarlos. (Asustado un poco)

The Puppet: No me teman, no los lastimaré.

Bianca: No les está mintiendo, se los mostraré.

The Puppet se incomodó cuando ella le dio un abrazo, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de afectos, pero lo toleró para convencer a los intrusos que es un buen animatrónico. Después de unos segundos la chica lo suelta.

Bianca: ¿Ven? Si tuviera malas intensiones es probable que me hubiera lastimado.

The Puppet: ¿Podemos proseguir? Llamaré a los demás.

Bianca: No se asusten, porque somos unos cuantos...

El nerviosismo de estos dos sujetos aumentó al ver a todos los animatrónicos juntos en un solo lugar, con capacidad de movimiento y de habla...

Policía 2: ¿Y por qué ayer se quedaban quietos, como si hubiesen sido desactivados?

Bianca: Ese fue solo un plan para que creyeran que todo era normal... estaba funcionando hasta que Golden Freddy apareció...

Policía 2: oh...no. ¡Eso quiere decir que me escucharon cuando les dije todas esas cosas malas...! (Viendo a los Toy)

Bianca: ¿Qué les dijiste? (Ellos se estaban acercando)

Toy Bonnie: ¡Dijo que eramos maricas, patéticos y horribles! (Enojado)

Toy Chica: ¡Arrojó mi lindo cupcake al suelo! (Gritando)

Toy Freddy: ¡Y a mí que era demasiado gordo! (Furioso)

Los tres Toy estaban a muy corta distancia de la ahora aterrada mujer, Bianca se molestó también al escuchar todos esos insultos.

Bianca: ¡¿Cómo les dijiste eso?!

Policía 2: ¡Por favor, aléjalos de mí! (Casi llorando de los nervios)

Bianca: (Suspira) Ella lo lamenta... vallanse por favor.

Toy Freddy: ¡Más vale que no nos vuelvas a insultar!

Toy Chica: ¡La próxima vez mi cupcake y yo te daremos tu merecido!

Toy Bonnie: ¡Nos retiramos solo porque Bianca nos los pide!

Los tres se alejan de la mujer, quien terminó cayendo en el suelo por la desesperación.

Bianca: Nunca debiste decirles nada tan desagradable...

Policía 2: ¡Nunca creí que me escucharían en serio! (Asustada)

Bianca: Pues lo sabes ahora, que no vuelva a suceder...

Policía 1: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Bianca: Tenemos que buscar el cuerpo de Scarlett en toda la pizzeria.

La chica nota que Old Bonnie tiene algo en su brazo no destruido... ¡La cabeza de Freddy!

Bianca: eh Bonnie... ¿Qué haces con esa cabeza?

Old Bonnie: Freddy está consciente como antes de la pelea... como no tiene cuerpo no se puede mover, pero si hablar.

Old Freddy: Parece que mi caja de voz no fue dañada, menos mal.

Old Bonnie: Lo malo, es que necesita que alguien lo traslade... de lo contrario, Golden Freddy podría aprovechar su debilidad para destruirlo de una vez, yo me haré cargo de él hasta que lo reparen.

Old Freddy: ¡Pero sigo siendo útil! En parte conozco la mente de Golden Freddy y sobre las experiencias de los guardias nocturnos que trabajaron anteriormente!

Bianca: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo por ejemplo...?

Old Freddy: Creo saber donde escondió el cuerpo de la humana y es...

Rato después...

Bianca: ¿Es aquí?

Old Freddy: Así es, abre la puerta.

La chica lo intenta pero está bloqueada...

Bianca: ¡No puedo! ¡Está atorada con algo!

Old Bonnie: Yo me encargo.

Le da una fuerte patada a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

Bianca: ¡Está muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada!

Old Freddy: Es porque eres una humana... Chica entra tú y busca en los alrededores...

Old Chica ingresa en la oscura habitación, después de eso solo se escuchan sus pisadas hasta que...

Old Chica: ¡La encontré! ¡Estaba aquí todo este tiempo!

Bianca: ¿Scarlett? (Ansiosa mientras la ve salir del cuarto)

Old Chica: Alguien más tiene que sacarla... si no se dieron cuenta que mis brazos están...

Old Freddy: ¡Foxy, ve a buscarla!

Él fue corriendo hasta que llegó a Scarlett, la sujetó cuidadosamente para no dañarla con su garfio, llevándola junto a su amiga.

Bianca: ¡Vamos con The Puppet!

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la oficina, donde se encontraba la marioneta, una sombra se les apareció en frente, en especial a menos de un metro de Bianca, ella se dio media vuelta para escapar, pero fue capturada por el oso dorado.

Golden Freddy: ¿Creen que sería tan fácil? No les permitiré que la salven de su destino y tú... tendrás su mismo futuro. (Mirando a Bianca)

Bianca; ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! (Gritando)

Golden Freddy la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos, dispuesto a abrir nuevamente el portal para enviarla a "La zona oscura" pero de la nada aparecieron tres sombras que se lo impidieron, eran las versiones "Shadow", habían logrado que soltara a las dos humanas, Bianca se alejó de la escena.

Shadow Bonnie: ¡Guardia, ve con The Puppet!

Shadow Freddy: ¡Lo distraeremos lo más posible! ¡Pero ve rápido!

Shadow BB: ¡Salva a Scarlett por favor!

Las tres sombras luchaban con la cuarta alucinación, mientras Bianca iba hacia la oficina, mientras los otros animatrónicos se quedaban allí.

Bianca: ¡Logramos encontrar su cuerpo! ¡Ayudala! (Dirigiéndose a la marioneta)

The Puppet: Coloca su cuerpo sobre esa mesa.

Los dos policías que seguían estando allí sentados, inmediatamente se levantaron y les dejaron lugar. Bianca coloca el cuerpo de Scarlett en la mesa mientras The Puppet se acercaba. Él hizo un movimiento con sus largos brazos sobre la chica inmóvil, sobre ella apareció el portal de color negro, todos los que estaban en la habitación pudieron ver como el espíritu de la chica entraba en el cuerpo inerte. Los policías casi se morían del susto al ver esto, no estaban acostumbrados al ver cosas sobrenaturales, de hecho se la pasaban llenando papeles en la comisaría y apenas si salían de ella para detener a un delincuente menor...Finalmente Scarlett despertó y comenzó a mover su cuerpo, levantándose de aquella mesa. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a la marioneta quien la observaba feliz de su regreso.

Scarlett: ¡Gracias por salvarme! ¡No quería seguir ahí ni un minuto más!

The Puppet: Todos estamos felices que estés bien.

Bianca: ¡Scarlett! (Mientras va corriendo hasta ella y casi la tira al suelo por el gran abrazo que le dio)

Scarlett: ¡B-bueno estoy bien! ¡Tenemos que vencer a Golden Freddy!

The Puppet: Pero aún no sabemos la ubicación de su endoesqueleto... por cierto ¿Dónde escondió su cuerpo?

Bianca: Estaba en la cocina, no aparece en las cámaras de seguridad, por lo que apenas si Freddy sabía donde era...

The Puppet: Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido buscar allí...

Scarlett: ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto estuve en esa dimensión?

Bianca: Son las... 2:57 am... mmm fue demasiado rápido ¡ah! y creo que casi habitaste ese lugar por menos de un día...

Scarlett: ¡Me pareció una eternidad!

Bianca: Olvídate de todo eso, ya estás a salvo y no dejaremos que te lleve de nuevo ni a nadie más.

Scarlett: ¡Busquemos entonces el endoesqueleto de una vez!

Justo en ese momento aparece flotando en la oficina Golden Freddy...

Bianca: ¡Oh no...! ¡Veo que no te pudieron contener más! (Asustada)

Golden Freddy: Solo vine a avisarles que respecto a eso... les tengo una linda sorpresa relacionado con mi endoesqueleto... ya lo verán. (Comienza a reír)

Bianca: ¡E-espera! (Golden Freddy desaparece) ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

* * *

><p>Recién ahora me entero, mientras revisaba anteriores capítulos, que justo en la noche Nº4 Scarlett había sido secuestrada por Golden Freddy. ¡La misma noche cuando Phone Guy murio! Esa fue una casualidad XD<p>

¡Al final regresaron los policías pero no hicieron nada! :/

¡Salvaron a Scarlett! :D

Siguiente cap... ¡A buscar el endoesqueleto de Golden Freddy!

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia :3

Atte rocioam7


	11. Un problema mucho mayor

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

pinkierose230502 y Shinoby Nehory Gracias por estar siempre al tanto con las actualizaciones :)

Alicia Startblack Gracias ^^. y jajaja (Risa malvada) ahora haré un romance para hacerte la contra ¬¬ No, era broma, no lo haría porque no va con mi estilo no te preocupes XD

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 11 Un problema mucho mayor

Transcurrió un rato después de la repentina aparición del animatrónico dorado, las dos guardias de noche sospechaban de las intenciones de éste, seguramente aquellas palabras anteriormente nombradas antes de su desaparición indicaban que él tenía un malvado plan o quizás alguna trampa. La marioneta se acercó pensativo...

The Puppet: Será mejor si comenzamos la búsqueda de su endoesqueleto.

Ellas asintieron pero las otras dos figuras que se habían apartado hace unos minutos se inquietaron.

Policía 2: ¡¿No me digas que irán tras él?! (Asustada)

Policía 1: ¡Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí...! (Asustado)

Scarlett: Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, pero les advierto que Golden Freddy podría regresar si los ve solos aquí...

Policía 1: ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! (Suspira) Entonces creo que no tenemos opción, tendremos que ir con ellos, al menos para estar más protegidos... (Mira a su compañera y ella asiente nerviosa)

Todos salen de la oficina para regresar con los demás, por suerte, los encontraron sin daños alguno, a pesar de haber tenido una pelea con el oso dorado. A su vez, cuando vieron que Scarlett había despertado, fueron rápidamente hasta ella mostrando la felicidad que sentían al verla en buen estado, la mayoría guardaba su espacio, pero otros como Toy Chica, The Mangle, BB, Shadow BB y Toy Bonnie no pudieron aguantar sus ganas de darle un abrazo, que al ser tantos, terminó siendo grupal. Scarlett apenas podía respirar, ellos debían recordar que eran máquinas y la estaban lastimando un poco, Toy Bonnie se dio cuenta y de inmediato avisó a los demás que le dejaran espacio. Scarlett a pesar de todo eso, se alegró al saber que se preocupaban por ella.

Scarlett: ¡Gracias, aunque casi me aplastan! (Riendo un poco)

Toy Chica: ¡Lo lamentamos... pero nos tenías muy preocupados!

Toy Bonnie: Gracias por salvarla. (Observando a la marioneta)

The Puppet: No es necesario que me des las gracias, sabes que no quiero que nadie muera, al menos que a los guardias se les olvide mi caja de música... (Esto último lo susurra para él mismo) y mucho menos si es por Golden Freddy. (Molesto)

Shadow Freddy: ¡Busquemos su estúpido endoesqueleto para destruirlo de una buena vez...! (Furioso)

Shadow BB: ¡Tranquilo! Todo a su tiempo...

Scarlett: Él está en lo correcto... además, cuando estábamos en la oficina apareció para decirnos que tiene una "Sorpresa" respecto a eso, seguramente con malas intenciones.

Shadow Freddy: Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa. Nosotros, las versiones sombra, somos capaces de atravesar las superficies, si el endoesqueleto sigue en la pizzeria, lo veremos fácilmente.

Shadow Bonnie: Vamos Shadow BB, tú también debes ayudar...

Shadow BB: ¡No creas que no lo iba a hacer!

Shadow Bonnie: ¿Cómo iba a pensar en eso si nunca te vemos...? Siempre permaneciste lejos de nosotros...

Shadow BB: ¡Pero si ustedes eran los que no querían verme! (Confundido)

Shadow Bonnie: ¿Qué? Nunca mencionamos esas palabras...

Shadow BB: ¡No es cierto! ¡Me dijeron que no regresará más!

Shadow Freddy: Espera... nos viste exactamente a nosotros ¿No?

Shadow BB: Bueno... solo vi una sombra borrosa, apenas se podía ver... ¡Pero las voces eran las de ustedes!

Shadow Freddy: No fuimos nosotros a quienes escuchaste, es probable que fuese Golden Freddy distorsionando su propia de voz... de alguna manera.

Shadow BB: ¿Entonces no me dijeron todas esas cosas?

Shadow Bonnie: ¡Por supuesto que no! Si te queremos como nuestro compañero.

Shadow Freddy: Veo claramente que esa sombra despreciable se ha metido con nosotros también... quería separarnos y lo había logrado... pero al menos ahora sabemos la verdad.

Shadow Bonnie: ¡Y es bueno verte de regreso!

Shadow BB: Entonces... ¡¿Somos compañeros de nuevo?! (Contento)

Shadow Freddy: No... desde ahora seremos amigos.

Ambas sombras no eran muy demostrativas... pero igual recibieron de buena manera el abrazo que les daba su pequeño amigo. Ya una vez separados iniciaron su búsqueda. Cada uno fue a direcciones diferentes, los demás animatrónicos y los humanos también se separaron, pero en pequeños grupos, para no ser blancos fáciles para el animatrónico dorado. No pasó mucho tiempo, en aproximadamente 30 minutos Shadow Freddy había encontrado una pista bastante extraña, por lo que alertó a los demás para que se acercaran a la salida de aire del lado izquierdo, donde había aparecido un trozo metálico de tamaño considerable de color grisáceo.

Shadow Freddy: Para mí es una parte de un endoesqueleto... ¿No lo creen así? (Mientras sostenía el objeto en frente de todos, al alcance de su vista)

Toy Bonnie: Eso parece... en especial porque está oxidado un poco en los bordes.

Old Chica: ¡Mira Freddy! ¿No te parece a uno de nuestros endos?

Old Freddy: (Mientras Old Bonnie lo acercaba) ¡Tienes razón Chica! Esta es una pista importante... ¿Dónde encontraremos más?

Old Bonnie: ¿Te acuerdas que en algunos casos, los guardias anteriores lo habían mencionado... que lo veían a través de sus cámaras de seguridad?

Old Freddy: Guardias... vean las cámaras.

Ambas chicas fueron hasta el escritorio de la oficina, revisaron las cámaras como Old Freddy les pidió, y casi dieron un grito al verlo...

Bianca: ¡Está en Prize Corner! (Asustada)

The Puppet: ¡¿Qué hace en mi sitio?! (Muy molesto)

Mientras todos corrían hasta allí, la marioneta se quedó pensando en la oficina, al ver esto Old Bonnie, con Old Freddy entre su brazo fueron a verlo.

Old Bonnie: ¡Debemos ir tras él!

The Puppet: ¡Ya lo se! Pero... ¿Por qué está en Prize Corner? (Preocupado)

Old Bonnie: ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? ¿No lo habías visto antes?

The Puppet: ¡Nunca! Al no ser que solo aparece cuando no estoy en la habitación...

Old Freddy: Es posible que cuando escapas de la caja, cuando intentaban atrapar a los guardias... solamente aparecía allí.

The Puppet: Esa es la única manera por la que no lo he visto antes.

Old Bonnie: ¡Mejor vamos rápido!

Los tres corren hasta Prize Corner para reunirse con sus compañeros, cuando llegaron ya había comenzado la pelea.

Flashback

Foxy antes de empezar a correr vio que Old Bonnie y Old Freddy se habían quedado con The Puppet en la oficina, estaba por regresar pero siguió adelante, sabía que debían tener una buena razón para quedarse allí y al no dar aviso a los demás si había ocurrido algo malo. Una vez que todos llegaron hasta Prize Corner lo vieron en su totalidad, era enorme y se ubicaba en frente de la caja donde la marioneta siempre habitaba de forma obligatoria. Él se limitó a solamente darles una mirada fría y sin emociones.

Scarlett: ¿E-es el endoesqueleto? (Asustada)

Foxy: ¡Si, reconozco que es la versión antigua!

Toy Freddy: Además en su interior está gastado y con un poco de óxido.

Toy Chica: ¿Dónde se fue The Puppet?

Foxy: Él, Old Bonnie y Old Freddy se quedaron en la oficina...

Toy Chica: ¡Pero si los necesitamos aquí!

Seguían conversando tonterías hasta que el enemigo comenzó a moverse, de manera increíblemente rápida, golpeó a Foxy mientras estaba distraído, rompiéndole uno de sus brazos, el que no tenía el garfio. El zorro se quejó con un chillido ensordecedor, le molestaba el hecho de que esa cosa lo podía dañar, furioso saltó hasta él mientras le clavaba su garfio en una de las costillas metálicas. No sirvió en absoluto ya que era muy resistente, Foxy fue lanzado al suelo después de eso, The Mangle se preocupó y fue a ayudarlo mientras colgaba del techo de Prize Corner. En ese momento regresaron los otros tres animatrónicos...

Fin del Flashback.

Old Freddy: ¡¿Qué mierd# está pasando en este lugar?! (Enojado)

La pelea se detuvo, cuando de la nada sonó una voz que resonó en toda la habitación...

XXX: ¡Finalmente, todos en un solo lugar! ¡Es momento de comenzar el juego! Por supuesto que el ganador ya se sabe quien es... (Comienza a reír)

Old Freddy: ¿Golden Freddy eres tú? Muéstrate de una vez impostor.

XXX: ¡Eres tú el impostor Freddy! (Con una voz demoníaca)

Old Freddy: ¡No es cierto! (Gritando)

XXX: ¡Será mejor que nos presentemos!

Encima del endoesqueleto aparecieron dos sombras, solamente una de ellas se tornó de color dorado, la otra seguía siendo totalmente negra con dos puntos color rojo como ojos.

Scarlett: ¡¿Q-quién es el otro?! (Sintiendo escalofríos al verlo)

Shadow Freddy: ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No puedes ser uno como...!

XXX: ... como ustedes.

Golden Freddy: No se equivocan... él es mi versión más oscura, finalmente, después de años, logré liberarlo y su nombre es... Shadow Golden Freddy.

Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio al oír su nombre... ¿Una versión sombra de él?, esto se preguntaba la mayoría, pero como siempre, no todos se encontraban confundidos. Las versiones sombra y la marioneta ya sabían muchas cosas respecto a él, y comenzaron a temer por lo que podría ocurrir si no lo derrotan en un tiempo determinado. Scarlett miró su reloj... ya eran las 5:43 am, jamás lo vencerían antes del fin de su turno de trabajo... entonces ella se acerca a la marioneta.

Scarlett: ¿Qué haremos, ya casi se acaba la noche? (Asustada)

The Puppet: Creo saber que hacer... pero solo lo retendrá hasta la noche siguiente...

Scarlett: ¡No importa, al menos tendremos más tiempo!

The Puppet: Necesito que todos se aparten, excepto las versiones sombra, ellos deben ir delante de Shadow Golden Freddy.

Scarlett: Entendido...

Ella les da aviso de la manera menos sospechosa posible, los demás siguen sus instrucciones, mientras los tres enemigos los observan dudosos.

Golden Freddy: ¿Qué es lo que intentan hacer?

Shadow Golden Freddy: Tal vez intentan escapar... pero no se los permitiremos.

En ese momento las tres sombras unen sus fuerzas para abrir un solo portal de gran tamaño, pero no era de color negro... era rojo. Golden Freddy no comprendía la razón de esa tonalidad... no era el portal a "La zona oscura" era otra cosa... pero su contra-parte lo descubrió al instante, pero no era suficientemente rápido para evadirlo a esas alturas. La marioneta se colocó detrás de ellos sin que se den cuenta, ya que estaban muy distraídos en el portal, el endoesqueleto estaba inmóvil hasta que fue empujado, al igual que los otros dos hacía éste. El plan había sido un éxito gracias a que en Prize Corner no había mucho lugar para moverse, pero esto solo duraría menos de un día.

The Puppet: Listo... por ahora, prepárense para la noche siguiente... será el final, y dependerá de nuestras acciones si esa palabra será para ellos o para nosotros...

En ese momento toca la campana del final del turno, ya eran las 6:00 am y los animatrónicos regresaban a sus puestos, los policías se estaban por marchar caminando hasta la salida junto a las dos guardias, cuando apareció...

Jefe: ¿Pasó algo esta noche? (Asustado de lo que podría escuchar pero en ese momento ve a Scarlett) ¡Ah! ¡Sigues viva! (Alegre)

Scarlett: Si... si gracias por la ayuda... (Sarcástica)

Bianca: Los animatrónicos están bien... aunque Foxy recibió un duro golpe, perdiendo uno de sus brazos... . Después, The Puppet regresó el alma de Scarlett a su cuerpo... como puedes ver... y ¡Ah! para empeorar las cosas... ¡Hay ahora como tres Golden Freddys! (Gritando)

Jefe: ¡¿QUÉ?! (Gritando a más no dar)

Scarlett: Uno es el original... Golden Freddy... otro es su endoesqueleto y el último es la versión sombra... llamada Shadow Golden Freddy. Todos demasiados poderosos.

Bianca: ¡Pero estarán encerrados hasta esta noche!

Jefe: ¡Por favor, que no les hagan daño a mis animatrónicos!

Scarlett: Ellos prometieron matarnos a todos... creo que eso quiere decir que lo harán...

Jefe: ¡NO! (Agarrándose la cabeza)

Bianca: ¡Pero daremos lo mejor!

Scarlett: Y no se olvide... de nuestro trato, si los derrotamos repararás a TODOS los animatrónicos, incluyendo los antiguos...

Jeje: Ustedes buscan arruinarme...

Bianca: No es cierto, pensamos en la seguridad de nuestros amigos.. por cierto, Daniel me dijo que en estos días saldrá del hospital. (Hablando a Scarlett)

Scarlett: ¡Que bueno! ¡Después lo vamos a visitar! ¿Te parece?

Bianca: ¡Ahora si quieres!

Scarlett: Ok, vamos.

Las dos chica se preparaban para irse, mientras lo hacían, vieron a los dos policías entrando en su patrulla, por lo que se acercaron a ellos...

Scarlett: ¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Piensan volver esta noche?

Policía 2: A decir verdad... ya tuvimos demasiado, no queremos volver más, preferimos olvidarnos de todo esto... (Agotada)

Policía 1: Pero si quieren, cuando todo pase, pueden llamarnos a este número. (Le entrega una tarjeta con el número de la comisaría)

Bianca: Entonces... es un adios.

Policía 2: Así es... pero tal vez nos veamos luego, pero ¡No se metan en más problemas así! (Mientras ríe un poco)

Se despiden mientras ven a la patrulla irse...

Scarlett: Vamos a ver a Daniel...

En ese momento, escuchan una voz conocida detrás de ellas, era justamente la de su amigo...

Scarlett: ¡¿Daniel?! (Sorprendida)

Bianca: ¿No saldrías en unos días? (Confundida)

Daniel: ¡Que bueno que estás bien Scarlett! y sobre eso... es gracioso, ya estaba bien, pero mis padres insistían en que me quedase... pero al final me echaron del hospital (Ríe)

Scarlett: ¿Estarás con nosotras esta noche?

Daniel: ¡Por Supuesto! (Emocionado)

Scarlett: Entonces... tenemos mucho que contarte.

* * *

><p>Un problema tras otro... ¬¬ y otro momento emotivo :D<p>

¿Tres Golden Freddy? O_o ¡Lo que faltaba! XD Seguro que los sorprendió :D

¿Cómo saldrán de esta? ¿Todo terminará en la noche siguiente? Se verá en el cap 12 :3

Atte rocioam7


	12. Un suceso inesperado

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Solamente digo... gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia, la continuaré cada vez que pueda :D

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 12 Un suceso inesperado

Después de una larga conversación con Daniel sobre todo lo que debía saber sobre lo ocurrido en estas últimas noches...

Daniel: No lo puedo creer... ya un Golden Freddy era peligroso... pero ¡¿Ahora son tres?! (Asustado)

Scarlett: Sabemos que si destruimos al endoesqueleto, el original desaparecerá... pero no estamos seguros que la versión sombra lo haga también. (Pensativa)

Bianca: ¡De todos modos ya sabemos por donde empezar!

Scarlett: Después de todo lo que te contamos... ¿Quieres regresar a Freddy Fazbear Pizza esta noche?

Daniel: Seguramente me llamarán un estúpido suicida... pero quiero volver para poder ayudarlas, son mis mejores amigas, no las podría abandonar en esas circunstancias...

Bianca: ¡Gracias! ¡Entonces nos vemos esta noche! Ahora debemos regresar a descansar...

Scarlett: Si... pero lleguen más temprano hoy, aproximadamente entre las 12:30 am, para anticiparnos y para tener tiempo para preparar un plan.

Muchas horas después... ya a la hora indicada, los tres guardias llegaron a la entrada de la pizzeria...

Scarlett: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Me alegro de verte! (Con un tono sarcástico)

Jefe: ¡Llegaron demasiado temprano! o bueno... (Suspira) ¡Felicidades! ¡Hoy es tu sexta noche! Si logras sobrevivir, te entregaré tu cheque de pago... debí haberlo hecho ayer... pero se me olvidó por todas las cosas que ocurren... lo lamento. (Ríe un poco nervioso)

Scarlett: ¡Mas vale que no me restes las ganancias!

Jefe: ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo agregaré lo que ganes en esta noche.

Scarlett: ¡Eso espero! (Molesta)

Jefe: Antes de irme una vez más... Buena suerte chicos... la necesitarán.

Los tres le dieron las "Gracias" mientras entraban al establecimiento...

Scarlett: Voy a sacar a The Puppet de su caja... mientras ustedes llamen al los demás.

Cada uno cumplió con su tarea, para finalmente reunirse en la oficina.

Toy Chica: ¡Hoy llegaron muy temprano! Todavía no estaba lista...

Scarlett: Es que no sabemos cuando los tres Goldens escaparán del portal...

The Puppet: No falta mucho... solo unos 43 minutos.

Scarlett: Pensemos en un plan, esto es muy importante, y debemos ganarles antes de que termine mi turno... o serán libres.

Toy Freddy: ¿Qué hacemos para solucionar este problema...?

Estuvieron hablando todo ese tiempo que les quedaba hasta que se dio el aviso de que solo faltaban unos 5 minutos para que ellos sean libres. Cada uno se fue a su posición como se les había indicado.

Flashback

Toy Bonnie: ¡Prepárense para cumplir la primera fase del plan! ¡Busquen el endoesqueleto de Golden Freddy!

Toy Chica: ¿Después cómo lo destruiremos?

The Puppet: Yo me encargaré de esto junto a las versiones "Shadow".

Todos asienten y se separan...

Fin del Flashback

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y se descubrió su ubicación, los animatrónicos que estaban en Show Stage dieron el aviso. En poco tiempo ya estaban reunidos allí.

Old Freddy: ¡Te encontramos! pero... ¿Estás solo? (Confundido)

Toy Bonnie: Algo anda mal... se supone que Golden Freddy sabe que si derrotamos su endo, él desaparecerá...

Old Chica: ¡Cuidado! ¡Miren detrás de él! (Alertando a los demás)

Dirigieron sus miradas a donde señalaba Old Chica y con una gran dificultad, en especial para los humanos, pudieron notar una sombra apenas visible...

Golden Freddy: ¡Ya me han descubierto! Buena vista... Chica. (Con un tono burlón)

Old Bonnie: ¡Déjate de juegos Golden! (Furioso)

Golden Freddy: ¡Que precioso te ves sin cara Bonnie...! ¡No como cuando la tenías... eras terriblemente feo!

Old Bonnie: ¡Cállate oso odioso de mierd# ! (Distorsionando su voz por la rabia)

Golden Freddy: ¡Basta conejito... que te vas a poner rojo! Y ese color no te va a ir bien... (Ríe despectivamente)

Old Bonnie estaba a punto de ir a pelear, pero Old Chica y Toy Bonnie lo detienen poniéndose en el medio.

Old Chica: ¡Es lo que él quiere!

Toy Bonnie: ¡Acabará contigo si vas a luchar!

Old Freddy: Sigue el plan... (Susurrando para que solo él lo pudiera oír)

Old Bonnie: (Suspira) De acuerdo... pero me las pagará.

Golden Freddy: En eso te equivocas, ya verás... ¡Aparece ahora mi versión sombra! (Llamándolo)

De una especie de neblina negra hace su aparición la otra versión del oso dorado.

Shadow Golden Freddy: ¡Es el momento! ¡Los acabaremos en pocos segundos después de esto! (Ríe)

Toy Freddy: ¿De qué? Nada nos derrotará... somos muchos contra solo ustedes tres.

Golden Freddy: ¡Ya lo verás!

El plan que tenían se vio anulado cuando en cuestión de segundos, las dos alucinaciones se colocaron alrededor del endoesqueleto, ingresando en él, formando un solo ser, con el poder de las tres figuras. Nadie pudo reaccionar en absoluto, estaban en shock al ver la transformación de éstos en uno. Se presentaron modificaciones en el endoesqueleto, su tonalidad grisácea se tornó totalmente negra con un aura oscura, los ojos desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por dos huecos negros con dos puntos rojos brillantes. Aparecieron espinas enormes y filosas hechas de metal en las extremidades y en la parte superior de la cabeza. De los dedos de las manos surgieron largas uñas de color rojizo, una marca extraña del mismo color con forma de una estrella dentro de un circulo en la frente. De las aberturas de los ojos salía un líquido espeso y negro que nunca paraba. Su mandíbula había cambiado también, era más larga con muchísimos más dientes a los que tenía antes. Y por último no dejaba de sonreír de forma espeluznante. Todo esto causó un efecto de extremo terror tanto a los humanos como a los animatrónicos. BB se escondió detrás de Toy Freddy , Bianca dio un paso atrás casi cayendo al piso, Toy Chica soltó su preciado cupcake por el susto, The Mangle se fue a una esquina lejana de la habitación, Scarlett entró en un estado de nervios, The Puppet se veía preocupado y el resto se encontraban inmóviles en su ubicación. El enemigo evolucionado los miró con esa sonrisa retorcida, satisfecho de sus reacciones.

XXX_ ¡Desde ahora me llamarán... Golden apocalypse! (Empieza a reír de forma macabra, en un tono nunca antes escuchado, que resonaba en toda la pizzeria)

Scarlett: ¡Puppet! ¿Qué haremos ahora! (Aterrada)

The Puppet: N-no lo se... Pero debemos escapar por ahora..

Scarlett: ¿Qué? ¡No podemos hacer eso! (Temblando de miedo)

The Puppet: ¡No tenemos otra opción!

La chica quedó en silencio cuando vio el rostro de la marioneta, se podía ver desesperación y angustia. Al final asintió, agarró del brazo a sus dos amigos y se los llevó lejos intentando escapar, el enemigo los descubrió y no los iba a dejar escapar, pero la marioneta se colocó en medio del monstruo, recibiendo el impacto de una fuerte embestida, terminando en el suelo inconsciente. Los demás animatrónicos comenzaron a correr para esconderse, mientras Golden apocalypse los observaba riendo a más no poder. Las versiones sombra fueron las únicas que se quedaron. Shadow Bonnie se acercó a Shadow BB...

Shadow Bonnie: Nosotros lo distraeremos, ve a salvar a The Puppet, lo necesitamos con vida, si es eliminado jamás podremos derrotarlos. (Apenas audible)

Golden apocalypse: ¡Que tierno... quieren morir primero! Aunque tengo otros planes para ustedes...

Shadow Freddy: ¡No nos vencerás tan fácilmente! ¡Es momento de que mostremos nuestras formas originales también!

Las dos sombras se vuelven más trasparentes que antes, surge alrededor de ellos un aura parecida a la del enemigo, aparecen garras de oscuridad y la luz que provenía de sus cuencas vacías empezó a brillar con más intensidad. Comenzaron a pelear, ellos utilizaban todas las formas de ataque para el oso negro, mientras Shadow BB se acercaba con cautela a la marioneta, lo sujetó y logró alejarlo de la escena. Una vez logrado su objetivo, les dio un aviso a sus dos compañeros, quienes seguían con la pelea, pero no le hicieron caso y continuaron, eso era personal. Nunca escaparían en un momento tan importante que definiría el futuro de todos y los de ellos. Shadow BB quería unirse a la pelea, pero no sabía como transformarse, por lo que sería inútil meterse a la pelea, sería solamente un estorbo.

Mientras ellos peleaban, los otros animatrónicos estaban dispersos en todas partes y los tres guardias escondidos debajo de la mesa de la oficina... aunque no era un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Daniel: ¿Vine esta noche para esconderme? (Molesto)

Bianca: ¿No viste que ahora hay un Super Golden Freddy? (Asustada)

Scarlett: ¡Hasta The Puppet dijo que debíamos escapar y sabes que es muy poderoso! (Nerviosa)

Daniel: ¿Entonces estaremos aquí toda la noche?

Scarlett: Tal vez no... si él nos encuentra primero.. (Angustiada)

Bianca: ¡Ni lo menciones! Pensemos en algo que sea positivo...

Scarlett: Por ejemplo... ¿Qué?

Bianca: ¡Que los animatrónicos lo derrotan y vienen a avisarnos que ya todos estamos a salvo!

Scarlett: ¡Dudo que eso suceda! ¡Moriremos en esta noche! (Cubriendo su cara entre sus rodillas)

Daniel: No puede pasarme esto... recién ayer salí del hospital...

Scarlett: ¡Y no recibiré mi paga por esta semana desgraciada! (Enojada)

Bianca: ¿Solo piensas en el dinero? Además... solo a tí te pagarán... a nosotros dos no. (Molesta)

Scarlett: ¡Ya nada importa, considérate fallecida!

Daniel: ¡Dejen de quejarse y vamos a buscar a nuestros compañeros!

Scarlett: ¡No voy a salir de aquí! (Con voz firme)

Bianca: ¡Moriremos si lo hacemos! (Cubriendo sus ojos con las manos)

Daniel: ¡De todos modos, si se quedan aquí también morirán! ¡Por lo menos hay que intentarlo! (Decidido)

Scarlett: ¡Ve si quieres, pero no nos obligues a seguirte!

Daniel: Te creía más valiente Scarlett... ¿Qué te ha pasado? (Hablando con decepción)

El chico salió de debajo de la mesa, dejando solas a las dos chicas asustadas en la oficina, recorrió el pasillo, continuó hasta llegar a Party Room 1, donde vio una figura oculta debajo de una de las mesas decoradas. Él se acercó dándose cuenta que se trataba de Toy Bonnie.

Daniel: ¿Qué haces aquí? (Confundido)

Toy Bonnie: ¡Intento esconderme y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo! Además no soy él único, todos lo hacen... y Toy Chica está en la otra mesa... más allá.

Toy Bonnie la señaló mientras ella se asomaba en una esquina de la mesa, Daniel se acercó hasta ella...

Daniel: ¡Debemos juntar al grupo y unir nuestras fuerzas para hacerlo desaparecer!

Toy Chica: ¡Pero es imposible sin The Puppet! ¡Vi como era dañado por el golpe que le dio ese monstruo quedando inconsciente en el suelo...! (Aterrada)

Toy Bonnie: Tal vez ya fue eliminado... (Nervioso)

Daniel: ¡Basta los dos! ¡No creo que fuera tan así... de todos modos, creo que igual lo podríamos derrotar sin él!

Toy Bonnie: ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si él es el más poderoso de todos nosotros y fue derrotado solo con un golpe!

Daniel:¡Pero sigue vivo!

Toy Bonnie: ¡Eso espero! (Suspira) Vamos Toy Chica... a buscar a los demás.

Toy Chica: ¡Pero con mucho cuidado de que él no haga su aparición!

Los tres dejaron la habitación para ir a las otras Party Rooms, en esas tres que les faltaban, encontraron a Toy Freddy, Old Chica y Old Bonnie, quien tenía aún la cabeza de Old Freddy entre su brazo y por último a BB, quien al ver al guardia se fue corriendo hacia su dirección para abrazarlo por haber pasado momentos tan abrumadores, incluso parecía que quisiera llorar pero no podía hacerlo por ser una máquina. Daniel se separó del pequeño animatrónico, quien no lo quería soltar para poder continuar.

Daniel: Aún faltan unos cuantos... pero el problema es que nos podemos encontrar con Golden apocalypse y eso podría significar nuestras muertes...

Toy Freddy: ¡Caminemos con precaución!

Toy Bonnie: Convendría que uno sea el líder... y que esté al frente del grupo...

BB: ¿Pero quién...?

Toy Chica: Creo saber quien podría hacerlo... (Mientras empujaba suavemente a Daniel)

Daniel: ¡Que cobardes que son! ¡Ademas soy un humano, un ser menos resistente que nada! y... ¡Ah! lo que sea... yo iré. (Muy molesto)

Siguieron su recorrido, pasando por el Show Stage, no había nadie allí...Golden apocalypse se había ido... pero ¿Dónde?. Eso se lo estaban preguntando mientras pasaban la habitación, llegando a Game Area, donde en una esquina, vieron a Shadow BB y a... The Puppet. Se acercaron rápidamente hacia ellos, la marioneta había despertado, pero se encontraba demasiado débil. Apenas pudo mirar en dirección a ellos.

The Puppet: Están bien... menos mal. (Con una voz muy baja)

Daniel: ¡¿Pero qué te ha hecho?! (Nervioso)

Old Freddy: ¿Dónde se fue Golden apocalypse? (Mirando a los alrededores)

Shadow BB: Mis compañeros se lo llevaron a otra dimensión para luchar... o por lo menos tenerlo entretenido. ¡Por favor no hagan que sus esfuerzos sean en vano! ¡Piensen un plan para detenerlo!

Daniel: En eso estamos... pero necesitamos que The Puppet mejore...

Shadow BB: Será difícil que se arregle... tiene muchos daños, él le dio una embestida demasiado fuerte, y tiene problemas en su área de conservación de energía...

Daniel: ¿Cómo se puede arreglar? (Acercándose)

Old Freddy: ¡Debemos conectarlo en una zona de emergencia de poder para que se recupere!

Daniel: ¿En dónde es?

Old Freddy: En Parts/Service hay una especie de generador eléctrico, creo que podría servir...

Daniel: ¡Vamos a llevarlo allí lo antes posible! (Emocionado)

Shadow BB: ¡Vamos antes de que Golden apocalypse regrese!

Daniel: Es cierto... ¿Dónde están Foxy y The Mangle? (Curioso)

Old Chica: Tal vez estén en Kid's Cove...

Daniel: ¿Alguien puede ir a buscarlos? Solo nos faltan ellos...

Toy Bonnie: Toy Freddy y yo nos encargaremos, los demás ayuden a The Puppet.

Daniel: Prosigamos...

Mientras los dos animatrónicos Toy iban a Kid's Cove, los demás lograron llegar a Parts/Service sin problemas, Toy Chica abre la puerta, y Old Freddy les indica donde está aquel generador que les podría salvar sus vidas... Colocan a la marioneta allí, mientras unas corrientes eléctricas pasan por su delgada estructura, de repente escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos, el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta, asustados se dieron la vuelta para ver que se trataba de Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy junto a los dos zorros animatrónicos...

Daniel: ¡Casi nos matan del susto! (Mientras tocaba con la mano su pecho, donde estaba el corazón)

Toy Freddy: Les pedimos disculpas... pero no sabíamos como entrar sin que esta puerta rechine un poco...

Toy Bonnie: ¿Cómo va The Puppet? (Mientras se acercaba)

Daniel: Parece que mucho mejor... los dos puntos de luz en sus ojos son mucho más iluminados que antes... parece que incluso más que cuando no estaba dañado.

Toy Chica: Pero aún le falta mucha energía... además debemos entregarle mucho más de lo que sería adecuada, para que de esta forma su poder será mucho mayor para derrotar a Golden apocalypse.

Daniel: Tendremos que esperar...

De nuevo se escuchó que la puerta se abría... ¿Quién podría ser?... eran las otras dos guardias.

Daniel: ¡Al final vinieron! (Alegre)

Scarlett: Si... por suerte no nos encontramos con nada fuera de lo normal en el camino... ¿Dónde está Golden apocalypse?

Shadow BB: Mis amigos sombra están luchando con él en la otra dimensión...

Scarlett: ¿Qué le hacen a The Puppet? (Curiosa)

Daniel: Le llenamos sus reservas con energía eléctrica, de este modo podría derrotar a ese monstruo...

Bianca: ¡Que bien, ya tenemos una esperanza al menos! (Contenta)

Scarlett: ¿Cuánto tardará esto?

Old Bonnie: Más o menos unos 20 minutos...

Bianca: ¿Pero qué hacemos si llega antes Golden apocalypse?

Old Freddy: Tendremos que evadirlo de él hasta que se termine de fortalecer... y eso implicaría sacrificar nuestras vidas...

Shadow BB: ¡Seguro que mis amigos lo derrotarán... o al menos lo tendrán ocupado un rato... espero que lo suficiente!

Bianca: ¿Qué hora es en este momento?

Scarlett: Son las... 3:02 am (Mirando su reloj)

Bianca: ¡Menos mal! ¡Tenemos tiempo aún!

Scarlett: Debemos terminar todo esto antes de las 6:00 am o será el fin...

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando se abrió un portal de la nada, en medio de todos los presentes en Parts/Service, de allí salieron las dos sombras y detrás de éstas aquella criatura hecha de toda maldad. Todos se apartaron del enemigo cuando salió en su totalidad del portal, el cual se cerró después de eso.

Daniel: ¡No otra vez! ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿No pudieron durar más tiempo?!

Shadow Freddy: No podemos más... nuestras energías se han acabado.

Shadow Bonnie: ¡Escapen!

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos, hasta que los tres guardias nocturnos dieron un paso adelante...

Scarlett: ¡Esta vez no nos escaparemos!

Bianca: ¡Serás derrotado de una buena vez!

Daniel: ¡Mas te vale no huir!

Golden apocalypse: ¿Yo huir? (Comenzó a reír nuevamente) Mejor prepárense para morir...

Los animatrónicos que estaban detrás de los tres humanos se acercaron...

Old Chica: ¡Nosotros tampoco escaparemos!

Foxy: ¡Te destrozaré por lo que me hiciste en mi brazo! (Mostrando sus filosos dientes)

Old Bonnie: ¡Desaparecerás Golden!

Old Freddy: ¡Esto acaba esta noche!

Golden apocalypse: (Observa a The Puppet y sigue riendo) Inútiles... creen que esa tonta marioneta me derrotará... tan solo mírenlo... le di un pequeño empujón y quedó así... Será mejor que me encargue de él primero...

Foxy: ¡No te lo permitiremos! (Gritando)

Todos, a excepción de Old Bonnie, quien seguía sosteniendo la cabeza de Old Freddy y los humanos, fueron a pelear con Golden apocalypse, los dos animatrónicos que quedaban fuera de esto se acercaron a los tres guardias...

Old Bonnie: ¡Nosotros cuidemos a The Puppet!

Old Freddy: ¡Vengan con nosotros! ¡No pueden pelear contra él... pero pueden ayudar a la marioneta!

Old Bonnie: ¡Una vez que esté listo, seguro lo derrotará sin problemas! Él es muy fuerte cuando es capaz de dar el 100% de su capacidad!

Los tres guardias asintieron y se fueron al lado de la marioneta, solo podían observar como muchos de los animatrónicos que estaban peleando con Golden apocalypse eran dañados cada vez que recibían un solo golpe de éste... sin duda esta será la noche más difícil de sus vidas.

* * *

><p>¡Ya casi el final! Ahora sí... prometo que en el siguiente capítulo se definirá el ganador... es que me entusiasmo demasiado, yo escribo más o menos entre 2000 a 3000 palabras por episodio... y cuando llego me digo a mi misma "No otra vez... y no llegue a la parte que quería" D:<p>

¡Golden apocalypse es pura maldad! ¬¬

¿The Puppet podrá fortalecerse al final y podrá derrotarlo de una vez o fracasará?

Hasta el próxima cap :3

Atte rocioam7


	13. Luminescence Puppet VS Golden apocalypse

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y algunas escenas de Gore.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca es de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

lucario blanco y 25mar2000 Gracias :D

pinkierose230502 Espero que este final sea lo que estabas esperando ^^

Shinoby Nehory Procuraré que no me ocurra eso en este cap... porque de lo contrario me dirían "¿No dijiste que en este episodio sería el final?" XD

Gracias a todos :3

* * *

><p>Nuevo VS Antiguo<p>

CAP 13 Luminescence Puppet VS Golden apocalypse

La pelea que se efectuaba en esta noche contra Golden apocalypse era terrible, él era demasiado poderoso para cualquiera de los animatrónicos que lo atacaban, solo bastaba un golpe para que quedaran en un estado inconsciente. En uno de los rincones, se encontraban los tres guardias asustados junto a dos animatrónicos con los modelos anteriores y con The Puppet quien intentaba reponerse de sus daños.

Scarlett: ¿Cuánto falta para que termine? (Nerviosa)

Old Freddy: Solamente algunos minutos, pero tenemos serios problemas, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros están sin consciencia, Golden apocalypse podría eliminarlos para siempre con un solo golpe más...

Old Bonnie: Los siguientes seremos nosotros...

Ellos estaban alrededor de la marioneta esperando su recuperación, en apariencia parecía haber mejorado notablemente... pero aún no se movía ya que tenía que almacenar toda la energía necesaria para lograrlo. Bianca dio una rápida mirada hacía donde estaba el enemigo.

Bianca: ¡No, miren allá! ¡Quiere eliminar a...!

Todos observaron a donde indicaba Bianca, en efecto, Golden apocalypse estaba a punto de dar su último golpe a Toy Freddy.

Golden apocalypse: ¡Detesto a todas las versiones impostoras de mí! ¡Morirás primero y después el otro Freddy!

Golden apocalypse estaba por morder al Toy con su alargada mandíbula repleta de afilados dientes pero antes de que lo lograse, Old Bonnie saltó a atacarlo, anteriormente había dejado en menos de un segundo la cabeza de Freddy en el suelo. En el mismo momento que lo hizo fue empujado fuertemente en su espalda, mientras se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, el enemigo le pisó con toda su fuerza el brazo que le quedaba, destrozándolo en el impacto, Old Bonnie chilló al ver que su brazo había sido, de una forma arrancado por éste y lo único que quedaba eran más cables que hacían chispazos por la mala conexión. Bonnie dio vueltas en el suelo para poder escapar de Golden apocalypse, éste comenzó a reír al notar la desesperación de la antigua versión, el conejo sin rostro logró ponerse de pie con una gran dificultad, ya que carecía de ambos brazos en este momento y solo se dispuso a huir, pero detrás de él el oso anteriormente color dorado lo perseguía lentamente para hacerle sufrir y para que caiga más en la desesperación.

Mientras Golden apocalypse estaba distraído con Bonnie, Old Freddy se dio cuenta que finalmente la marioneta comenzaba a levantarse de su sitio, los tres humanos lo observaron atentamente esperando que él fuera la salvación de todos.

Daniel: ¡Por favor, destruye a Golden apocalypse! (Suplicando)

Scarlett: ¡Debes ayudarnos y a tus compañeros! (Asustada)

Bianca: ¡Mientras los demás, ayudaremos a los otros animatrónicos! (Mirando en dirección de ellos)

La marioneta se levantó del suelo, es más, ahora ni siquiera lo tocaba, estaba flotando a unos centímetros de éste...

The Puppet: A pesar de tener mi poder al 100% no seré capaz de derrotarlo, necesito la ayuda de las versiones sombra.

Daniel fue a buscarlos, estaban en un extremo de la habitación en un mal estado.

Daniel: ¡Necesitamos que ayuden a The Puppet a derrotarlo! (Señalando a la dirección indicada)

Shadow Freddy: No tenemos más energías... ¿De qué seríamos útiles en este momento?

Daniel: ¡Pero él les pide que se acerquen! ¡Vengan! (Nervioso)

Shadow Bonnie: V-vamos Shadow Freddy... tenemos que dar nuestro último esfuerzo, de lo contrario todos moriremos.

Shadow Freddy se levantó junto a su compañero sombra muy lentamente, Golden apocalypse les robó mucha energía durante la pelea anterior. Llegaron junto a la marioneta intrigados...

Shadow Freddy: ¿En qué te podemos ayudar? (Cansado)

The Puppet: ¡Necesito que utilicemos la misma estrategia que él hizo! ¡Debemos unirnos para formar un solo ser con todas las habilidades! Obviamente después podemos revertirlo.

Shadow Bonnie: ¿Están todos listos? Nunca había hecho algo así... (Nervioso)

The Puppet: No te preocupes, pero solo durará algunas horas, debemos derrotarlo para entonces!

Scarlett: ¡Más vale que lo hagan en menos de 2 hs... ya son las 3:48 am (Mirando su reloj)

Shadow BB: ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! (Con prisa)

Shadow Freddy: ¡Daremos todo lo que podamos! (Entusiasmado)

Shadow Bonnie: ¡Será el fin de los tres Goldens Freddys! (Convencido)

The Puppet: ¡Es el momento, todos colóquense alrededor mio!

Las tres sombras lo hicieron y comenzó el proceso, al igual que como fue con Golden apocalypse, The Puppet sufrió fuertes cambios en su trasformación, pero a diferencia de éste, de negro pasó a ser totalmente blanco, casi plateado, tenía un aura del mismo color, las cuencas vacías de sus ojos irradiaba una luz resplandeciente, las dos rayas que se encontraban debajo de sus ojos eran de color negro, al igual que la coloración de ambas mejillas y las rayas de su traje. Aparecieron una especie de luces de energía extra a su alrededor. Cuando Golden apocalypse lo vio, comenzó a reír a carcajadas...

Golden apocalypse: ¿Esa es tu trasformación? ¡Qué patética! (Mientras seguía riendo)

XXX: ¡Ríete que será tu última vez! ¡En este estado me conocerán como "Luminescence Puppet"! (Su voz resonaba en todo el lugar)

Golden apocalypse: ¡¿Qué estúpido nombre es ese...?!

Luminescence Puppet: ¡Terminemos de una vez! ¡El ganador decidirá el destino de todos los presentes!

Scarlett: ¡Espero que para bien Puppet! (Gritando)

Luminescence Puppet: No los dañaré... estoy aquí para defenderlos de este oso lunático. (Molesto por las palabras de la guardia)

Scarlett: ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento por dudar!

Luminescence Puppet: Pero antes de que todo comience... todos deberán refugiarse para estar seguros.

Golden apocalypse: ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Si cuando mueras yo mismo los mataré...! (Riendo)

Luminescence Puppet: No será así, ahora que todos salgan de aquí.

Golden apocalypse: Los dejaré salir... pero no de la pizzeria, si lo hacen lo sabré y morirán de un golpe.

Luminescence Puppet: ¡Escapen ahora de aquí!

Todos se retiraron a la oficina, los tres guardias ayudaron a Old Freddy ya que Old Bonnie no tenía brazos para llevarlo, y los que estaban conscientes ayudaron a los que no lo estaban. Con las esperanzas de que la marioneta lo lograra derrotar y que pudiera ser el fin de todos los problemas. Nadie lo podía saber... debían permanecer lejos para evitar más daños. Pero si de alguna manera Golden apocalypse fuera el ganador... lo descubrirían muy tarde ya que él se prepararía para matarlos de un golpe como había mencionado anteriormente.

Mientras tanto en Parts/Service, ya había comenzado la pelea, cada uno utilizaba su mejor rendimiento, Luminescence Puppet utilizaba su capacidad de vuelo como una ventaja, ya que si bien Golden apocalypse podía hacerlo también, él era demasiado grande para la habitación, y no se podía mover con facilidad, sin duda la marioneta debía aprovechar esa desventaja contra el oso negro. Se daban duros golpes, pero ninguno era afectado con ellos, ambos tenían una resistencia increíble. Cuando Luminescence Puppet estaba por atacar, el enemigo escupe una sustancia espesa y de color negro sobre él, pero solo algunas gotas llegaron a la marioneta al intentar esquivar el ataque, de un momento a otro, las zonas donde fue tocado por la sustancia comenzaron a derretirse, largando una especie de neblina gris.

Golden apocalypse: ¿Te gusta? ¡Es una sustancia tan tóxica que incluso a tí te podría desintegrar! (Ríe)

Luminescence Puppet: ¡No dejaré que ocurra de nuevo!

Las luces de energía que rodeaban a Luminescence Puppet comenzaron a moverse en dirección del oso negro, él las esquivó fácilmente, pero no esperaba que regresaran a él, el impacto fue en su espalda, cuando las esferas de luz lo tocaban hacían pequeñas, pero poderosas explosiones. Golden apocalypse perdió el equilibrio terminando en el suelo.

Golden apocalypse: ¡Me las pagarás marioneta de mierd# ! (Furioso)

En ese momento él se arrojó contra la marioneta, derribandolo en el suelo, el oso negro ahora se encontraba sobre él.

Golden apocalypse: ¡Será tu fin! (Con una voz demoníaca)

El oso negro abría su enorme mandíbula en frente de la marioneta, se podían ver a simple vista que en el interior de su boca había cuatro filas de dientes extremadamente filosos, superior e inferior, pero antes de que pudiera dar esa mordida letal, Luminescence Puppet se libera de uno de sus largos brazos y le atraviesa con sus garras metálicas el pecho oscurecido del enemigo, introduciéndole una de las esferas de energía, pero no era igual a las demás, equivalía a más de 100 de ellas, tenía un color rojo brillante, y su explosión significaría la muerte de cualquiera en especial la de Golden apocalypse.

Luminescence Puppet: ¡Morirás con el poder que he puesto en tu interior!

Golden apocalypse: ¡Pero tú también si estás tan cerca! (Nervioso)

Luminescence Puppet: ¡No me importa con tal que desaparezcas de esta dimensión!

Golden apocalypse: ¡No me puedes vencer... es Imposible! (Gritando)

Luminescence Puppet: ¡Solo te quedan segundos de vida!

Golden apocalypse: ¡Al menos te llevaré conmigo al infierno!

En ese momento se escucha una tercera voz...

Shadow Freddy: ¡No dejaremos que pase! ¡Ahora! (Grita)

Salen del cuerpo de The Puppet las tres sombras, con las fuerzas que les quedaban sujetan a Golden apocalypse, sin dejarle escapatoria, abren el portal color negro que lo llevaría a la "Zona oscura" e ingresan los tres con él. La marioneta sabía que ellos intentaban sacrificarse para dar fin al oso negro.

Pasaron unos minutos y The Puppet llegó a la oficina, ya en su forma original. Todos reaccionaron alegres al verlo, eso quería decir que salió victorioso, pero se calmaron al ver que la marioneta no mostraba felicidad en su rostro.

Scarlett: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lograste ganarle? (Preocupada)

The Puppet: Golden apocalypse ya no existe pero...

Bianca: ¿Qué ocurre? (Acercándose más)

The Puppet: Las versiones sombra se sacrificaron para que yo no muriera y para salvar la pizzeria... ellos abrieron el portal a la "Zona oscura" y se lo llevaron junto a ellos...

BB: ¡No! ¡Entonces Shadow BB...! ¡No puede ser...! (Mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos)

Todos guardaron silencio en la habitación, Bianca se acercó a BB para consolarlo, éste la abrazó con fuerza y ella también lo hizo. De repente se cortó el silencio cuando de la nada se abrió nuevamente el portal... salieron de él las tres versiones sombra.

BB: ¡Shadow BB! (Fue corriendo hasta él)

Shadow BB: ¿No creías que te iba a abandonar? ¿No? (Bromeando un poco)

Scarlett: ¿Pero cómo lo lograron? (Sorprendida)

Shadow Freddy: Sobrevivimos por segundos, lo que ocurrió fue...

Flashback

Las tres sombras se llevaron a Golden apocalypse a la "Zona oscura" donde todo llegaría a su fin.

Golden apocalypse: ¡Estúpidos, morirán por hacer esto!

Shadow Freddy: ¡No lo haremos! ¡Ahora escapen a los otros portales!

Golden apocalypse: ¡No se los permitiré! (Gritando)

El oso negro intentó ir tras ellos, pero comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor proveniente de su interior, en donde se había alojado aquel poder...

Golden apocalypse: ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! (Gritando en forma demoníaca)

Él observa la zona del pecho, su estructura metálica de coloración oscura se caía a pedazos, su aura se desvaneció por completo y comenzaba a sentirse débil, fue en ese momento cuando la esfera de poder colapsó e hizo estallar a Golden apocalypse sin dejar rastro alguno. Las tres sombras que se encontraban en estas alturas a grandes distancias lo pudieron escuchar, era tan fuerte el sonido que era audible en otras dimensiones, rápidamente abrieron el portal que los regresaría a Freddy Fazbear Pizza cuando se aseguraron que Golden apocalypse había sido eliminado.

Fin del Flashback

Scarlett: ¡¿Explotó?! (Impresionada)

The Puppet: ¡Me alegro que todos estén bien! ¡Les agradezco por salvarme, son muy valientes! (Mostrando gratitud)

Shadow Freddy: ¡No hace falta que nos agradezcas!

Shadow Bonnie: ¡Si no fuera por tí todos habríamos muerto!

Shadow BB: ¡Es lo menos que podíamos hacer!

The Puppet: Muchas gracias a todos por sus esfuerzos.

Scarlett: ¡Además a partir de mañana los arreglarán según el trato que hice con el dueño!

Bianca: ¡Y volverán al servicio con los niños!

Daniel: ¡Regresarán a los buenos tiempos de la pizzeria!

Todos comenzaron a festejar, el reloj marcaba que ya eran las 5:51 am...

Scarlett: ¡Ya casi es hora! ¡Lo lograron a tiempo! ¡Bien hecho! (Contenta)

Bianca: ¡Miren ahí! (Señalando sorprendida)

En la habitación surgió el espectro de un niño con cabello rubio...

Daniel: ¡¿Puede ser que sea el alma del niño que habitaba el traje de Golden Freddy?! (Asustado)

La marioneta lo observó y se acercó a él, colocándose frente del niño... el chico observó al delgado animatrónico con una expresión triste.

XXX: ¡Lamento lo que les hice! ¡Solo sentía que debía hacerles daño...! (Comenzaba a llorar en un estilo fantasmal)

La marioneta lo miró con pena y a pesar de ser un espíritu, logró tocar en el hombro al niño que lloraba...

The Puppet: ¡No estés triste! Todos sabemos que la oscuridad te corrompió y no tenemos rencores hacía tí... ahora eres libre, decide tu futuro!. (Mirándolo con compasión)

El fantasma del niño deja de llorar, asintiendo de manera feliz a las palabras de la marioneta, en ese momento desapareció dejando unas pequeñas estrellas de luz blanca y pura.

The Puppet: Ya eres libre... (Se decía a si mismo en voz baja)

Todos los presentes se conmovieron en ese momento, los tres guardias estaban completamente sorprendidos y felices por el niño, ellos tampoco guardaban rencor por lo sucedido. Tocaron las 6:00 am, cada uno regresó a su lugar, mientras los tres humanos se acercaban a la entrada donde nuevamente el jefe de Scarlett los esperaba...

Jefe: ¿Cómo les fue? (Ansioso por escuchar respuestas)

Bianca: ¡La marioneta se unió con las versiones sombra, formando un solo ser mega-poderoso y lograron derrotar a Golden apocalypse! (Saltando de la alegría)

Jefe: ¡Fantástico! ¡Al fin desapareció esa amenaza!

Scarlett: ¡No olvides nuestro trato... debes arreglar a TODOS los animatrónicos y ponerlos en servicio como a ellos les gusta...!

Jefe: ¡Lo haré como lo prometí! ... aunque me cueste una fortuna... (Con un tono nervioso)

Scarlett: ¡No olvides pagarme el sueldo de estas seis noches!

Jefe: Esta bien... sígueme a mi oficina...

Los tres lo siguieron, a pesar que solo a Scarlett le pagaría pero...

Daniel: ¡¿A nosotros también?! (Sorprendido)

Bianca: ¡Que amable! (Feliz)

Jefe: No debería pagarles... pero los tres ayudaron a salvar toda la pizzeria, es lo menos que puedo hacer... por cierto.. ¿Seguirán en el empleo? porque mañana es su última noche obligatoria.

Scarlett - Bianca - Daniel: ¡Por supuesto que si! (Gritaron todos juntos)

Jefe: Son los primeros que desean quedarse en el trabajo de guardia nocturno... suerte la mía. (Riendo en sus adentros)

Scarlett: Tal vez tienen un mal pasado... pero ahora son buenos y son nuestros nuevos amigos.

Bianca: ¡Queremos seguir junto a ellos!

Daniel: Yo no estuve mucho con ellos como ellas dos... pero aún así los considero mis amigos y ellos a mí...

Jefe: Está bien, los espero esta noche. (Mientras los acompañaba a la salida)

Los tres salieron del establecimiento y prometieron regresar esta noche, Freddy Fazbear Pizza regresaría a sus años dorados con todos los animatrónicos trabajando juntos.

* * *

><p>¡Al fin Golden apocalypse fue derrotado y el alma del niño es libre ahora!<p>

¿Arreglarán a todos los animatrónicos y todo regresará a sus mejores años? ¿Volverán los tres guardias a trabajar después de la noche 7? :D

Espero que les fuera bueno este final. ^^

Por cierto esta historia no acaba aquí, aunque desde ahora ya no molestará más ninguno de los tres Goldens Freddys.

Esta parte de Nuevo VS Antiguo ya terminó, ahora crearé una secuela de mi historia aparte posiblemente con otro nombre.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
